Volturi Daughter
by WantJasperspeen
Summary: Alice has been deceiving Jasper and everyone for a very long time. When her lies are revealed all hell breaks loose. The Major finds his mate and together they have to fight to save their families. JXB, CXE, RXE, EXJ, PXC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carlisle POV 1860

If I could sleep, I would really like to just sleep and get away from all the suffering I have been surrounded by lately. Working nights here in this Philadelphia hospital has been quite an eye opener, but at least I am doing something worthwhile with my endless years.

I left the hospital just before sunrise to avoid being out in sunlight, as tired as a Vampire can mentally be. Of course, that is always when things go haywire.

I caught scent of another Vampire nearby and stepped into an alley to avoid human eyes for our confrontation. It was only when he got closer that I recognized the scent. What is Demetri doing here in Philadelphia?

He stepped out of the early morning fog and stood before me, quite deshevelled.

"Demetri whatever brings you to the New World?"

"Carlisle, the Brothers sent me to find you. They need you to return to Volterra in all haste. I was told to have you bring your Medical Bag and they will have any equipment you need available when you get there."

"Why? What could they possibly need a doctor of humans to do? I don't understand?"

"Carlisle we really don't have time. We have to leave now, we will be swimming as it is the fastest way. Anything that won't survive the swim should be left behind. Are you ready now?"

I realized that Demetri didn't have the answers, or was unwilling to give me them now. I took a moment to catalog what was in my Doctors Bag and realized it could all be replaced when I got to Volterra. Of course, the hospital here in Philadephia would be worried when I didn't show up for my shift tomorrow, but it shouldn't cause too big a scandal.

I nodded to Demetri and followed him through the streets until we reached the Atlantic Ocean. Demetri didn't hesitate but dived right in.

We exited the Surf in Italy and Demetri immediately began to run to Volterra. I followed behind.

"Demetri, I really need to hunt. Could we possibly stop for a moment?"

"Carlisle, can't you just sort of grab something along the way? We really are in a hurry."

"I will try. Keep an ear out for animal heartbeats or scents while we run."

We did run across a small herd of deer and I took down two quickly while Demetri waited impatiently for me to finish. I tried to bury the carcasses but Demetri told me to leave them, that we didn't have time.

Everything he has said and done, had built a deep curiosity in me. I knew I needed to get to Volterra to get my answers, so I continued to follow Demetri.

We arrived in Volterra on the third day since we left Philadelphia and I followed Demetri into the Castle without preamble. He took me straight to the Brothers' private wing. It was before a huge oak door that he stopped and knocked once.

Aro's voice called out "Come".

I took a moment to figure out what was before me. We appeared to be in a sitting room. Aro and his mate Sulpicia were seated on a small Settee, while Caius stood behind a chair containing Athenadora. They all looked worried.

Aro stood when he saw me and said "Ah Old Friend, I am so glad you came. We are in desperate need of your help."

"Of course, whatever I can do to help. You know that Aro."

"I do. I fear I must explain to you first. You see Marcus finally found his soul mate, in a human named Didyme. She loved him too and since Marcus's control is supreme; they decided to wait on her change until after she had reached an age closer to his human age. They married and lived as man and wife. A couple of weeks ago, Didyme began to get sick. She couldn't keep anything down and Marcus was worried. Didyme was the one to guess the cause, she told Marcus that if he weren't a vampire she would swear she was with child. We dismissed it as impossible. Then her stomach began to grow and the child made its presence known. Didyme has grown sicker and weaker as the child grows. It is obviously not solely human. The child's kicks and movements cause Didyme pain and her stomach is riddled with ugly bruises. It is clear that the child has vampire strength. Carlisle we need you to treat Didyme and do all that you can to save her and the child's lives."

I was shocked, to say the least, and I really didn't have any idea what I could do to help the situation. Yet, I was also fascinated by the possibilities. What could this child be? Of course I would do whatever I could to bring them both through this ordeal.

"Demetri said that you would have all the medical equipment I need? Is it possible to see the patient now?"

Aro smiled sadly "I knew you would agree. Marcus and Didyme are through the door behind me. He won't leave her, even to hunt. We have brought his meals here and had to force him to drink. Go on in Carlisle, he will be relieved to see you."

I walked through another heavy door and found myself in a bedroom that looked more like a hospital room. There was equipment against all the walls and crammed into cabinets all over. I decided to first speak to my patient, so I walked to the bed.

She lay there tiny against the white sheets and pillows. Didyme was a small woman and I could practically see her shrinking before my eyes, except for her rather large baby bump. She had beautiful brown eyes, that were sunken in with pain and sadness. Her hair was a rich auburn, coiled on her head with curls escaping to frame her face. She smiled at me in welcome and I returned her smile.

Marcus's state was even worse. He looked like himself but the expression on his face and burning in his eyes told of a man in hell.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Can I examine you and your child?"

Marcus growled. Didyme placed a hand in his hair and gave him a look that said 'calm down'.

"Of course you may. Marcus can you wait outside the door? The doctor is going to need to touch me and you need to let him!"

Marcus turned those woeful eyes on me again, but swiftly kissed her cheek and left the room.

I completed my examination as quickly as I could. I took some blood samples for study and measured her stomach to see how far along the baby was. She looked to be about 7 months pregnant but she stated that she could only be about 2 1/2 months along.

Over the next couple days, I observed Didyme and did my best to find out what was happening with the baby. It was clear that the baby was developing at an accelerated rate. I needed to find a way to make Didyme more comfortable and allow her to take food. Everything came back up.

I had my first clue when Felix and Alec brought Marcus's meal into the sitting room. I told him to go ahead and feed as Didyme was sleeping and I would stay to watch her. The smell of the fresh spilled blood wafted into the room despite the closed door and Didyme woke.

"What is that divine smell?"

"Didyme? Divine as in what?"

"As in delicious to eat Carlisle."

Could it be? Was it really that simple? The baby is half vampire so it must need blood like the rest of us? But how, should I just have her drink it? How the heck is she going to break the skin, she doesn't have the advantages we have. Maybe I can have someone drain the human and she can drink it from a cup? Human or animal? It should be human, the baby will need all the nutrients to keep growing properly and animal blood is not as satisfying.

We tried the human blood and Didyme seemed to pep up right away. Her appetite even returned and she was able to eat human food as well as drink her blood.

The bad part of that was that the stronger Didyme got, the stronger the baby got. It was now breaking bones with its' kicks and movements.

It was September 13th when Didyme suddenly screamed. We thought it was another breaking bone, but soon realized it was something else when her stomach began to pulse and rock on its own. Didyme was screaming in pain. I had Marcus hold her still to see if the baby was coming but her cervix was not thinned or dilated and there was no sign of traditional labor. Then there was a loud crack as Didyme's spine was broken from within. Her legs stopped their thrashing and a split in the skin over her overripe belly opened up. Blood began to pour from the wound and Marcus's eyes turned black but he didn't waiver. I could see a set of teeth puncture the skin of her stomach and with an overloud ripping sound, her stomach parted. A hand reached out of the opening and I quickly grabbed hold and pulled out the bloody baby.

"Marcus bite her now, you have to bite her now, it is her only chance!"

I ran to the door and handed the bloody baby off to Jane. Then I ran back to the bed to try to staunch the blood pouring from her open wounds. While I worked Marcus was biting her neck. When her heart stopped beating, I jumped up on the bed and tried to massage her chest to get it to beat. It soon became clear that Didyme had died. The venom had not been enough to save her.

Marcus was comatose with grief.

I left him to get someone to help me prepare her body, and to check on the baby. Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenadora, Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec were obviously grief stricken.

"Didyme needs to cleaned and prepared for burial. I need a female to help me with her? I would also like to check over the baby?"

Jane brought the baby to me and I noted that it had been cleaned and dressed in a gown. It was a girl. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen and she radiated intelligence. She had her father's deep brown hair with just a tint of red, and her mother's beautiful curls. Her eyes, instead of being a newborn blue, were the gorgeous brown of her mother. Her mouth a tiny rosebud, matched the pink of her cheeks. She seemed to glow with health.

"Well, is she healthy?" Jane asked. You could already see how attached she was getting to the babe.

"She looks to be perfect. Her heart is beating faster than a human childs, and she is warmer than humans also, but she appears to be healthy, for a hybrid."

"Sulpicia and I will help prepare Didyme." Athenadora offered.

"Thank you. We are going to need to feed the babe. We will need bottles and she is going to need both blood and milk. Human breastmilk would be best. Though I hesitate to ask a wetnurse to reside here, she would inevitably have to be turned and I don't know how long she would last."

"We have sent one of the Guard to retrieve a nursing female. He has specific instructions, to find one who has just given birth to a stillborn child. That way we won't be robbing someone of their mother." Caius stated.

I wasn't comfortable with their decision, but I couldn't do anything about it, so I nodded. I picked up the child and walked back into the room with Marcus and Didyme. I walked up to where Marcus lay beside his dead mate and placed the babe upon his chest.

"Marcus, Didyme is gone. She gave you a daughter. The child needs you. You are her only parent. I know that you want to follow Didyme but what would Didyme want you to do? She gave her life so that the baby would live, and she expected you to love and care for the child you made together with your love. Don't disappoint her. Your daughter needs you. Heck, she needs a name? Sulpicia and Athenadora are here to clean up and prepare Didyme for burial. Let her Sisters care for her now. Your daughter is hungry."

The baby began to cry and the sound of her cries made me want to join her sobs. Marcus's eyes finally left his beloved's face and he looked down at his daughter laying across his chest.

"Didyme wanted to name a girl Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi" Marcus said softly.

Then he leaned over and kissed Didyme's cold lips, chastely and cradling his daughter left the room to begin his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcus POV 1920

Aro is posturing again. How boring. All he ever does is try to make himself seem almighty and all-knowing. Yawn.

I wonder what Bella is doing right now. It certainly has been a couple of crazy years. When Didyme died giving birth to Bella, I thought my world had ended. Then Carlisle placed my perfect daughter in my arms and she stared at me with her Mother's eyes. I was lost. No one can ever replace Didyme in my heart but Bella has her own place there and it is enough for now.

Being a widower with an infant was not all fun and games. Thankfully Carlisle stayed with us for the first year. He helped me with teething and balancing out her diet. Poor Bella was so confused at first, if we fed her too much blood, she would get all aggressive and territorial like a vampire. If she did not get enough blood, she would be weak and vulnerable to human diseases.

The first time she got a human cold, I near exploded. I thought for sure it was something fatal, like the plague, and that I would lose her like I lost her Mother. Carlisle almost lost an arm when he laughed, after telling me it was a common cold.

Thankfully we figured it out her dietary needs and she has thrived. The wetnurse, a woman named Heidi, was turned just after Bella's first birthday. She was fully grown at age 6 and though she is now 50 years old, she still looks about 16.

I don't like to leave her alone, but we don't allow outside covens to learn of Bella's existence: too dangerous for her and too much of a risk for me. Therefore, when we have business to conduct, it is done here in the Tower. Bella is not allowed in the Tower, and she has Jane and Alec with her at all times. They both love her like a little sister, and she adores them. Since they are both so powerful, they are the only ones I feel safe leaving her alone with while I have to make my appearances.

Still, she needed someone to be friends with and I both thank and curse the day that Peter Whitlock and his Mate, Charlotte, showed up on our doorstep. I was having a hard time leaving Bella, as she was so sad all the time. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but thought maybe she was missing Carlisle? That day we had an audience with a mated pair that we had not met before, but had made an appointment to visit with us.

I was sitting on my throne, bored and wondering how to make my Bella smile, when the doors were opened by Felix. I glanced up and was immediately filled with unease. The couple before us had obviously been in many fights, as they were covered with horrendous scars; the kind you only get when fighting other vampires. I checked their bonds and they were truly Mates. Not only that, but their relationship was a healthy one, filled with love and respect. I touched Aro's hand so he would have the information about their relationship. They came forward and our Guards tensed in anticipation.

"Truly Aro, you can call off your dogs. We mean no harm and actually we are not here to see the three of you anyways. I am here to see Isabella. Charlotte thought she would just tag along."

Caius responded "We have no one here named Isabella."

"OK, I guess that I will have to go through you three first. My name is Peter Whitlock and this is my wife and mate Charlotte Whitlock. We were created in the Southern Vampire Wars and recently escaped with the help of my Sire. I plan to go back and help him escape but the time is not right. You see, I have a gift. I know shit. Don't know how or why, but the information just appears in my brain. It is a passive gift, as I can't willfully use it. I get what I get, and I don't throw a fit - as my Mama used to say. My gift told me that I need to come to the Volturi and see Isabella. Her and I will be very good friends. Also I am supposed to help her learn another aspect of her own gift. Now may I please see Isabella? Oh and Marcus, I will put the smile back on her face for you."

We all sat there stunned, but it wasn't until Aro looked into Peter's mind that I finally gave in.

Bella and Peter were a duo made in Hell. He had my daughter doing all manner of crazy things and causing all kinds of trouble. Charlotte would just smile indulgently. I never understood why he was able to bring her back to life until I had a surprising talk with Charlotte one day.

"Charlotte how can you just sit back and watch them act like idiots? Doesn't it bother you that he is always running around with Bella?"

"No Marcus. They bring out the child in eachother and they both deserve to enjoy it. Peter was brought into this world in the midst of war and that was all he knew for so long. Bella has always known that her birth caused her Mother's death, she feels that the sadness in your eyes is all her fault. She has spent her existence trying to make up for the loss of her Mother, and living up to the expectations you all have put upon her. When they are together, they are just Peter and Bella. She can tell him fart jokes and know that he is going to laugh and there won't be a reprimand about ladylike behavior. He has someone willing to follow him on his adventures in pranking and curiosity. Though I have to admit that they went a little too far when they painted a mustache on the Statue of David. I can't do those things with him, someone has to be the adult in a relationship. They are good for eachother."

I have often thought about that conversation over the years and realized that Charlotte Whitlock is a very wise woman. She was right. I try to remember that when Peter and Bella go everboard on one of their pranks.

Peter and Charlotte went back to the United States to orchestrate the escape of their Sire from the Southern Wars. They have not been back since. Peter writes Isabella letters and they plan for the day he comes back to Italy. I hesitate to even think about it. Apparently his Sire is in a bad way after living in such hell for so long and he doesn't want to leave him alone. Bella told him that she understands and she will keep the homefires burning for him (what she really means is that she will continue to play pranks on the Guard whenever possible.)

The boring conversation between Aro and this sycophant came to an abrupt end when we all heard a scream of rage and frustration from Demetri. Aro quickly dismissed the Coven before us and we rushed out of the Tower. Demetri was pacing back and forth in the Guards quarters in only a towel. It wasn't the towel, or even Demetri's body that snagged our attention though, it was the bright shade of purple that his hair had turned that had us all in shock. It was Alec that began the laughter, but we were soon all helpless with giggles. All except Demetri, that is, he was furious. He couldn't even track her down to take out his anger on, as his gift doesn't work on my talented Bella.

It was Aro who decided to defuse the situation "Come come, everyone return to your post. I'm sure Demetri needs to return to the shower to begin washing his hair and we have an Empire to run."

We were walking back to the Tower when Aro turned to Caius and I and said, " She's really done it now, we will be hearing about this outrage from Demetri for the next 50 years. Jeesh Marcus, maybe we should consider making her presence known and allowing her to go on missions. If she has something to do constructive, she may not need to cause so much trouble. Though I have to admit that shade of purple is perfect for Demitri."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Present Day - Jasper POV - Paris France

My wife is up to something. I can feel the mischief rolling off her but other than that, I can't get a hint on what she's doing.

"Jazzy, You don't have to attend the Chanel runway show with me today. Edward owes me one, so he is going to go with me. I've already seen it."

I hate when she calls me Jazzy, but at least I don't have to sit through another boring fashion show. Maybe I'll go to the Louvre?

"Oooh Jazzy, what a good idea. Then I don't have to go with you. Just take the stairs, and everything will be fine."

Condescending much? "Thanks Alice, I'll be sure to do that. You and Edward have fun at the fashion show today."

Was that a hint of guilt, that I felt? Why would she be feeling guilty?

I left before they did, so I could avoid the crowds. Imagine my surprise when I arrived to find the Louvre closed for the day. There had been a bomb threat and they were sweeping the buildings. Shit! I thought about just walking around the city but decided that I would be better off heading back to the hotel to read for the evening.

It was early when Alice and Edward arrived back at the hotel. Something was off, as they were both surprised to see me. For that matter, Alice should have seen that the Louvre was closed today, why didn't she?

"Jazzy what are you doing home so early?"

"Well Alice, there was a bomb threat and the Louvre was closed while they investigate. Seems to me that you should have seen that? Why are you back so early, these things usually last into the night?"

"Oh well, Edward needed to hunt so we left early. I don't know why I didn't see the Louvre closed, maybe because it was a last minute decision?"

"Then why didn't you see me return to the hotel, as that wasn't last minute? I think we need to see if Carlisle can figure out why you aren't seeing what you should?"

"Alright, we'll speak to him in the morning. I'm going to change my clothes and go for a hunt with Edward."

After they left I pondered what could be going on with Alice? Time seemed to get away from me, cause the sun was coming up when I noticed that Edward and Alice weren't home yet.

I got up and walked down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room to see if they had heard from either of them? It took Emmett a moment to answer the door and he was only wearing a pair of Homer Simpson boxers.

"Doh! Really Emmett?" I laughed.

"Dude, Homer is always getting hit, just like me so he's got to be cool. What can I do you for?"

"Edward and Alice left for a hunt around 8pm last night and they still haven't returned. I was just wondering if either of you have heard from them since then?"

"Nah Dude, we were out until about 2 am and then came back to get our freak on."

"Emmett" Rosalie was pissed.

"But if you want, I can put some clothes on and go with you to try to track their scents to see if there has been a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to the Carlisle and Esme while you're getting ready. Meet me at their suite?"

"Sure, give me 10 minutes." he replied.

Carlisle already was opening the door by the time I arrived.

"Come on in son." Carlisle asked.

Esme gave me a worried smile as she sat in the sitting area, "Don't worry Jasper, I'm sure that Alice just got a vision of some awesome sale and drug Edward off to attend it with her."

"I hope so Esme" I replied.

Just then we caught the scent of a strange vampire. Both Esme and I stood up and tensed but Carlisle just walked calmly to the door of the suite and opened it.

"Demetri, to what do I owe this great pleasure? Not another rush mission to Volterra?" Carlisle asked.

I could tell the short, dapper, vampire, known as Demetri was feeling amusement and relief at Carlisle's words. He was instantly uneasy when he caught sight of me. I could feel Emmett's panic at not being here with us while we are being confronted by an unknown situation. He and Rosalie both rushed into the room and positioned themselves with the rest of us.

"Nothing like that. I am simply being an errand boy today." he stated.

"Well allow me to introduce you to a few members of my family? This beautiful woman is my wife and mate, Esme." he pulled her close to his side. "The rather large male is my son, Emmett McCarty and next to him is his wife and mate, Rosalie Hale. My other son here is Major Jasper Whitlock, his wife and mate is currently out with my other son at the moment. This is Demetri Petrov. He is the Captain of the Volturi Guard, their most talented tracker, and I like to say that he is my friend."

We all relaxed a little after Carlisle introduced Demetri. The five of us settled around the sitting room and turned our attention on Demetri.

"Carlisle, the Brothers have been made aware of your family's presence in Europe and they sent me to send an invitation for you to visit. They would like to meet your family. They feel that your presence is a propitious event and have decided to make a certain announcement that they feel you would like to be there to witness?"

"Really, someone finally convinced Marcus?" Carlisle asked, he was giving off enormous amounts of pride, joy and shock.

"Our little one laid down the law. Told he did it, or she was leaving." There was a lot of pride and amusement radiating from Demetri as well.

Carlisle must have realized that we didn't understand the subject being discussed, so he began to explain, "Unfortunately, there are things that I have to keep under my hat for now, but with recent developments you all should be able to understand what we are talking about after our visit to Italy. That is, if you all wish to accept the invitation?"

Carlisle suddenly felt unsure of himself and I couldn't allow that, so I replied quickly "Carlisle, I trust you and if you say that it is safe to venture to Volterra, then you can count me in. Besides, the Brothers knew you when you were young in our life, they probably have some awesome stories of your escapades before you had to take on the persona of the respectable doctor..." I wagged my eyebrows at Emmett.

Just like I hoped, Emmett got excited and guffawed in glee. "Yeah, hopefully they'll have some good 'do as I say and not as I do' stuff we can use against you when we're in trouble?"

At that, even Demetri joined the laughter.

"Esme? Rosalie? Does that mean you agree as well?" Carlisle asked.

"I would love to meet your dear friends, and Italy is always beautiful this time of year." Esme responded.

Rosalie, of course, had to show she isn't a pushover "It looks like we have to go, if we want to understand your conversation from earlier. Besides, Italians make better shoes."

Demetri stood and bowed to us all. "Then Carlisle I will inform the Brothers that you will be visiting. They were hoping that you could join them by Saint Marcus's Day. They hope to have a grand ball that evening after the festivities, so the ladies have an excuse to buy ballgowns. I will have them reserve 4 rooms for your family, shall I?"

"That would be perfect. Please give my regards to everyone and tell them that I look forward to catching up and visiting with them all."

Then Demetri was gone and we were all alone again.

"So we still going to go look for Tink and the Mr Mindreader?" Emmett asked.

The door to the suite opened and in walked Edward and Alice. They were both freshly showered and dressed in clean clothing. They must have returned while we were meeting with Demetri?

I got up to embrace my wife but she pulled away quickly "Where have you been, you've been gone all night and I was worried? We were just about to go looking for you?" I asked.

"Oh Jazzy, you worry too much. We went for a nice run after our hunt and didn't realize the time, until the sun was coming up. We then raced right back. Whose scent is in here? I don't recognize it." she replied all breezy.

"I don't recognize it either." Edward added.

I looked at Carlisle but responded "You didn't see a vision of Demetri of the Vulturi Guard visiting us? Carlisle this isn't the first time that Alice has missed a vision of something she should have seen, do you think that there is something wrong with her gift?"

"Wait! what is going on with Tink?" Emmett asked.

I explained "She didn't see Demetri's visit to us this morning. Yesterday I went to the Louvre and she didn't see that they were closed due to a bomb threat. Then she didn't see me return to the hotel and was surprised that I was there last night. None of them were split second or last minute decisions!"

"Calm down Jasper. It may just be that Alice was pushing the visions away or that she simply wasn't looking at the time. We will keep track and see if there is truly any reason to worry, OK?" Carlisle placated me.

"I want to know what Demetri was doing here?" Edward demanded.

Esme was the one to reply "He came to invite us all to Volterra to visit the Volturi Kings and attend a Ball that they are planning for Saint Marcus's Day. Alice, us girls will need to get ballgowns before we go, and the boys will all need new Tuxes."

"So we're just going to go? No discussion about it?"Edward sniped.

"Well since the two of you couldn't be bothered to return after a decent interval and we had to give a decision to Demetri right away, the five of us voted and we accepted. If you two don't want to go, feel free to stay here in Paris, while we travel on to Italy?" Rosalie stated sarcastically.

Alice and Edward had one of their silent conversations, that so annoy Em, Rose and I, and then Edward answered "Very well, we'll attend."

"So nice of you to deign to grace us little people with your presence." Rose bitched, and Emmett and I had to hide our snickers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV Volterra Italy

It was twilight and we were walking the nearly empty streets of Volterra like humans.

I loved the quality of the light at this time of day, it looks so warm and golden. Jane, as my guard, thought I was crazy for wanting to walk the cobbled streets of our city with no destination or objective in mind. I liked it. Sometimes the humans would stop and talk to me, or invite me in to share a meal with them. I would go sit in the coffee bar and listen to the old men as they played their chess and gossiped about their lives. Sometimes a lonely old man would sit by me and we would talk about life, love, and time. I lived for those days. They made me feel connected to my human mother in some way.

Pappi didn't understand. He tried, but the only human that he ever found fascinating was my Mother. The only other person who understood my obsession was Peter, my best friend. However, he was fascinated by their foibles, as a source of humor, not a lost connection.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, my cell phone was ringing with Peter's ringtone, Garth Brook's Friends in Low Places. It really was the perfect ringtone for that fucker.

"Chello?"

"Really Punkydoodle, you answer the phone with a musical instrument? Am I supposed to reply Saxophone?"

"Punkydoodle? What kind of nickname or term of endearment is that?"

"So are we playing that game again, answer a question with a question? If so, then this is going to take fucking forever?"

"Shut up Petey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" (Jane snickered at our conversation.)

"It is time."

"Charlotte's in labor? I'll run to the hospital right now."

"Stop being a smartass, that's my job. I mean, it is time that the Vampire World learns of your presence. My gift is hitting me hardcore that it is time, and that the Kings need to make it a big public affair for the vampires. All I know is it will be very bad if they don't. Charlotte and I are already packing, we will be there in a couple of days. Don't worry Little Bit, it will all work out."

"Thanks Petey, but you're not going to be the one to have to argue this with my Pappi. He is so overprotective that I think he would put me in stasis if it actually existed, just to keep me safe. Telling him that he has to let the whole Vampire World know that he has a biological child that is a hybrid, is going to be like removing a male's dick, incredibly painful. Just hurry up and get your ass here. Oh and tell Char that I love her. Bye Petey."

I closed my phone with a click and turned to Jane. She was smirking at me and I wanted to wipe it off her face with violence but Pappi made me promise not to fight my guards in public.

Then Jane opened her big mouth "Looks like we're headed for fun times."

Pappi said I couldn't hit her, but he didn't say nothing about insulting her so I replied "You really are a Bitch Jane."

She smiled "Yeah I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emmett POV 3 days prior to Saint Marcus's Day

Whoohoo we are finally here in Italy. Edbitch and Psycho have been driving us all crazy. She can't see anything after we arrive in Volterra and Controlward doesn't like it. However, Carlisle is so happy to be visiting his old friends that he has Jasper practically prancing like a giddy schoolgirl.

Thankfully Carlisle understands so he made the gruesome twosome ride in the Mercedes with him and Esme. Rose and I have Jasper with us, but he keeps telling me to keep a lid on it. Can I help it if watching my Rosie drive a fine European Sports Car is a turn on?

Rosie followed Carlisle and we parked outside the gates of the city. From here we would have to walk, Carlisle said that they would send someone at night to retrieve our luggage and to leave it in the cars.

We arrived at the perfect time of day, the sun had just set and it was not yet dark. Carlisle guided us through the tiny cobblestone streets of the city. There are flowers in window boxes and topiaries outside doors and everything looks so welcoming. I wish I were a painter, cause I have to admit it all looks like a postcard. I just can't understand how the most Ruthless and Powerful Vampires in the world could live in this quaint Italian village?

Carlisle walks straight up to the Castle and there is a modern sign by the door that states 'Volturi Brothers & Co.' He looks up at the camera over the door and says "Carlisle Cullen". There is a whoosh as the door unlocks and opens to reveal a beautiful, modern lobby like you find in a high-end hotel. He walks right up to the desk, where a human female is sitting, and waits for her to acknowledge him.

She looks up with a smile. "Welcome back Dr Cullen, the Brothers are thrilled with your arrival and have sent a representative to meet you. It will be just a moment."

Carlisle smiles back at her and says "Thank you...?"

"Gianna" she replies

"Grazie"

He walks back over to the small sitting area we chose to wait for him in, and Rosie leans over and asks "What is a human doing here?" I can tell that she is upset at the very idea.

"Rosalie, they often have humans that work here dealing with the public, usually they are not in on the secret or if they are, then they are offered the opportunity to become immortal after a term of loyal service." Carlisle explained, clearly not wanting to have this conversation with Rose.

Carlisle was saved from her wrath by the arrival of our greeter/representative. A tall red haired, red eyed, freckled face man swaggered into the room and I was hit with a burst of excitement and joy from Jasper.

"Hola Bro" the mystery man said.

Jasper jumped up and practically tackled the dude with a hug, laughing and sputtering "What? How? Why?"

"Articulate much Major?"

"Peter you old son of a bitch, what are you doing here?

"Well Major, right now I am supposed to escort y'all to the Throne Room for an audience with the Brothers. As for overall, my best friend is with the Volturi so we visit every couple of years. And I just couldn't miss the shindig, now could I?"

"You and I need to sit down and catch up, but for now, let me introduce my family..."

"Jasper are you daft, somebody scrambled your brains? I already know everyone, my gift, remember? This here is Dr Carlisle Cullen, he is the leader of your coven/family. Beside him is his beautiful wife and mate Esme. This big lug over here, and I are going to end up great friends, and his name is Emmett. Emmett's murderously mad but gorgeous wife and mate is Rosalie. The guy with the copper penny hair is Edward, a mindreader. Beside him is your wife Alice, a psychic that is currently on the fritz. Am I right?"

"You know that is really annoying, right? This asshole is my brother Captain Peter Whitlock." Jasper replied

Esme admonished "language"

"Sorry Mom" Jasper said sheepishly, while Peter laughed and Esme beamed. He rarely calls her Mom but when he does, she lights up like a Christmas Tree.

_**Jasper POV**_

I couldn't believe Peter was here. If Peter is here, then Char is here too. This is gonna be great, I haven't seen them in probably 20 years. My wife doesn't like the idea of me hanging with two human drinkers so she prevents us from getting together. However, she can't do anything about it right now.

"Come on y'all, the Brothers are waiting on us. When I knew that y'all were here, I asked for permission to greet ya." Then Peter leaned over and whispered softly in my ear so the others couldn't hear "Major, shit is going to go down tonight, nothing dangerous, but my gift is telling me that secrets will be revealed. It's also warning me that you might lose your shit, so whatever happens, just try to stay calm. If you feel like you are gonna lose it, call me Captain and I'll drag your ass out of there."

I didn't know what to say, or what to think of that, thankfully I wasn't given time to reply.

Edward blurted out "Why can't I hear your thoughts? Why can't I hear any of your thoughts? Ever since we entered the Castle, I haven't been able to hear anyone?" He was pissed, I could feel it rolling off him.

Peter was about to reply with some smartass remark when Carlisle stepped in, "Edward, calm down. There are alot of powerful vampires in the Volturi and sometimes one gift can interfere with someone else's. It is probably what is happening with Alice as well." He was telling the truth but I could feel that it wasn't the whole truth. By the smug feelings coming off Carlisle, he knew what was going on and expected it to happen. Both Edward and Alice were both panicking, as they relied on their gifts heavily.

"Hey J, this mojo messing with your gift too?" asked Emmett. He was feeling mischievous and delighted.

"No, my gift is working fine Emmett." I replied. That set off surprise in both Carlisle and Peter. What the hell was going on? Edward was now feeling jealous that I still had my gift. Shit, maybe Peter's warning is about all this bullshit?

We followed Peter down a long, narrow, stone hallway that ended in a huge oak door, that must have weighed a good 500 lbs. It opened from the inside when we approached, and two Guardsmen in gray cloaks stood beside it. We stepped into the room, it was made of stone like the hallway and was vaulted a good 3 stories with the entire roof being a giant stained glass window. Sconces on the walls were filled with candles and the only furniture in the room were 3 Thrones. Besides the 2 Guardsmen at the door, there were only 7 others in the room. The 3 Kings sat on their Thrones, behind each a single Guard, and Charlotte was standing off to the side.

"Welcome welcome welcome! Carlisle my old friend it is so nice to have you here with us again, and we are so delighted that you have brought the whole family." As Aro spoke he walked to Carlisle and clasped his hand. There was a look of surprise on Aro's face and then he smiled again "You have been a busy boy Carlisle, now I simply must meet the whole family."

Carlisle had warned us of Aro's gift and how it worked so I was prepared that Aro would want to touch us all. Edward and Alice didn't want him touching them but without their gifts working, they couldn't really refuse, without maybe causing offense. You don't offend the Volturi lightly.

Aro grasped Esme's hand and bowed over it, placing a kiss on the back of it. "This is your lovely mate, Esme. Truly kind and beautiful, inside and out."

Then he walked up to Emmett, Em stuck his hand out for a manly handshake which was awkward for Aro but he stuck it out, "Such an interesting mind you have Emmett, so childlike yet not simple at all. A true joy to experience. Though I do hope that you keep your pranking to a minimum while you are here, at least until you get to know who not to prank?"

"I hear Peter likes to prank and he's got an in with the crowd around here, so I thought we could work together?" Em replied.

"Indeed" Aro smirked and winked at Em.

Aro then moved on to Rosalie, she gave him her hand like a queen would bestow a favor upon him. He was amused by her, of course he was quite upset when he saw her memories. He looked her straight in the eye "The revenge you extracted from the humans that caused your pain was mild compared to what I would have ordered for them. You are a true phoenix, rising new and renewed from the ashes. Such strength you have. The best revenge is to live well. Be happy and they will not have taken from you anything, cause you won't have let them." Then he smiled sadly at her, while Em wrapped his arms around her waist. I could tell that she was confused by Aro, and truly contemplating his words.

Then Aro was before me "I have seen you in many people's memories Major Jasper Whitlock, and it is truly an honor to meet you in person. May I?" he asked as he held out his hand. I put my hand in his. It was truly a strange feeling, it was like a fastforward of my whole life. Kinda like what humans describe as seeing their life flash before their eyes in near death experiences, except my whole life was flashing before my eyes, but it wasn't just my memories, but my thoughts as well.

"Truly you are the 'God of War' they call you. Such a chaotic beginning, yet you have triumphed over it all to be at peace with yourself?" Aro asked in awe.

"It is a work in progress, with my gift, it can be rather overwhelming." I replied.

"I see from your mind and your family's that your gift is not affected like the others's by being here in Volterra. Could you demonstrate for us?" Aro asked curiously. I nodded and then decided my target.

The dark haired King that I assumed was Marcus, from his emotions was looking on with boredom and sadness. I slowly sent him happiness and then added joy and glee. Soon he was bouncing in his Throne, cackling like a madman.

Aro clapped and laughed, feeling pride? "Excellent" I released Marcus from my influence and received a glare, while the rest of the room was smothering their laughter at the sight of Marcus's glee.

Aro then moved on to Alice "Alice, I am most intrigued by your gift and can't wait to see how it works, may I?" He snuck a glance at me to see if I objected to him touching my mate, with a small amount of fear on his part. I just nodded.

I could feel Alice nearly panicking and sent her a wave of calm, then I could feel her determination before she gave him her hand. It was Aro's emotions that went haywire when they touched. He held her hand for quite a while before he let go. At the end, he felt disgust and loathing. He stepped back and pasted a fake smile on his face "So interesting the things that you have seen."

Then he seemed to dismiss her and turn to Edward. I wonder what he saw of the future from Alice that he didn't like? Maybe something bad for the Volturi?

When Aro looked at Edward, I could feel anger directed at Edward, though Aro never showed it on his face. "Edward, I have heard so much about you from your Father. He has always been so proud of you over the years. I gather that your talent is like mine but much more versatile. I have to touch someone to know what I want, and you can hear everyone all the time. It must be hard on you without being able to hear right now, I am sorry for your discomfort." He wasn't being sincere, but only I knew that Aro was feeling contempt for Edward and he hadn't even touched him yet. What was going on?

Aro reached out and roughly grabbed Edward's hand, and after a moment he dropped it like it was tainted. Aro then stepped back and sat on his Throne with a sigh. He reached over and grabbed Marcus and Caius's hands for a moment, before sighing again.

"Truly, I am at a loss. Yet to allow it to go on and for all to continue in ignorance would reprehensible. Major Whitlock, I am truly sorry for what I am about to do. You are a true innocent in this fucked up situation. Major Whitlock. Mary Alice Brandon is not your mate." Aro stated.

I couldn't think, I was in a fog. Not my mate? Mary Alice Brandon? Who is Mary Alice Brandon?

Alice and Edward were yelling at eachother and everyone else. Alice was saying it wasn't true, that I shouldn't believe them, that they just want to break us up so they could get me into their Guard. Edward was pleading with Carlisle for us all to just leave, that Aro was subverting what he saw in their minds.

Aro waved his arm at the young man beside Caius "Alec, please?" and suddenly Edward and Alice were frozen. "Alec, allow them to see and hear only." The young man nodded. Aro turned to us and explained "Alec has the ability to paralyze specific centers of your brain. When he first got his gift, it affected everyone it was aimed towards, friend or foe and paralyzed all the centers of the brain. He still uses it that way for crowds but over time he has trained himself to just affect certain individuals and certain areas of their brain. It is quite useful. As I was saying, Mary Alice Brandon is not your mate. She has lied to you, and to your whole family on numerous occasions. One of the most glaring lies was her telling you that you are mates. The other lie was that she had no memory of her human life. She does, or I would not have been able to see them. She uses her visions in the most vile way, to lie and scheme for her own aggrandizement. Edward has joined her in her schemes, as well as her bed. I am truly sorry to be the bearer of such bad news. I checked with Marcus's gift and you are not mated."

I was in a state of shock. I couldn't say anything and the emotions, swirling around the room were suffocating me. I could feel how sorry Aro was, and I could tell that he had been truthful. Yet how was I to trust myself, I hadn't caught Alice's lies, and apparently she had been lying to me since we met. I didn't even know she was cheating on me with that pussy Fuckward. My mind was spinning and I could feel the rage building up inside.

All I could get out was "Captain" as I felt myself slipping away and the true 'God of War' coming out to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. The betrayal and hurt were slowly creeping in as I contemplated the enormous revelation.

I could see Jasper being overwhelmed, not only by what he must be feeling but the emotions of everyone in the room. He called out in a gravelly voice full of pain and rage "Captain". It was then that Peter and Charlotte grabbed him dragged him from the room, bodily. He wasn't putting up a fight, but you could see that it was taking all the control he had to allow himself to be removed from the room.

Once he was gone, the air became a little easier, but there was still Rosalie with which to deal. She was growling and snarling in Emmett's restraining arms. My beautiful Esme was sobbing tearlessly and asking how they could do this, quietly.

Aro looked to me and I knew that there was more to this, I nodded to give him permission to do as he sees fit. He seemed to know more than any of the rest of us anyways.

" Felix, Santiago please remove Edward and Alice to quarters in the lower levels. And just so they don't decide to refuse our hospitallity, Alec please place them under your full influence." Aro requested.

The 3 of them bowed and Alec replied "Yes your Majesty." Then Felix and Santiago left their posts at the door and picked up the frozen Edward and Alice and walked out the door with Alec following behind.

"Again Carlisle, I apologize for the pain that your family is going through at this moment. However, if I allowed the lies and schemes to go on, we all would have lost." Aro stated.

I turned to what was left of my family in the room. I put my arms around my darling wife and held her close to me for a moment. "Sweetheart, I know your heart is breaking right now, but we need to know everything before we can even begin to sort out this mess. Will you be OK to hear all of this?"

She looked up at the stained glass window in the ceiling and then into my eyes, then nodded her head.

Then I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie, she was still pissed but Emmett had calmed her enough that she could at least hear what I was saying to her "Rosalie we need to what all they have lied about and what their plans were supposed to achieve. Jasper is too messed up right now to do it, so we need to have the answers for him when he is ready to ask the questions. Can I count on you to keep it together for now? I promise that we will find you something to destroy as soon as we are done here." She straightened up and a look of determination erased the pissed off vampiress expression she had been sporting.

"Emmett are we good?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied while still keeping ahold of Rosalie for safety's sake. He makes it so easy to love him, with his uncomplicated nature and easygoing attitude. Sometimes he is such a relief.

"Alright Aro, I believe we are ready to hear the whole story now?" I asked.

"There is much to say, but I will try to skip the petty stuff or we will be here for days. Alice was born Mary Alice Brandon. She had visions as a child and was placed in an insane asylum in 1753. Yes 1753. She was turned by a vampire that worked in the insane asylum for easy meals. No one misses one crazy or questioned how they died in those days. He, however, realized that she had a true gift as a human that would be strengthened as a vampire. He removed her from the asylum and turned her. At first she was almost a slave to his desires. He used her gift to gain territory, power and money. Soon though, she realized that with her gift, she was the one with the upper hand. She turned on him and destroyed him.

She took over it all and would build up her empire. Then someone with battle skills or strategy would come and she would have to flee for her life, again. She got tired of this so she set out to use her gift to gain the advantage. She travelled until she heard of the ultimate warrior, the 'God of War'. Then she located him in the South working for Maria. She watched and waited. She studied his future and when she saw him leave Maria with Peter and Charlotte; she knew her time was coming.

She searched his future and found that he would be so depressed and lonely that he would go off alone. If she met up with him and showed him hope and love, he would be so grateful that he would follow her anywhere. When she realized that part of his problem was his diet, she searched until she saw that he was supposed to join your family and the change in diet would relieve the depression. She chose to turn that around, and change his diet herself, so that he would think that she was responsible for the lifting of his spirits. He couldn't see through her lies or her false feelings, because she taught herself to believe her own lies. She was insane.

Though when she saw that vision of your family, Carlisle, she saw Edward's gift. She realized how useful it would be to her plans. Now though her plans had changed. She bound Jasper to her by telling him that he was her mate. She included Edward in her plans and then seduced him so that he felt that everything she was doing was for them to share the ultimate power.

She no longer wanted to have her own Empire, she wanted to rule the entire Vampire World. She knew that you were close to us so she had Edward pump you for information about us. She was scheming, using her visions to make it look like we had abused our power. She planned to then have you decide that you had to take action, reluctantly. They were looking far into the future at this point, but the plan had Jasper doing what he swore he would never do again... creating and leading a Newborn Army. This time to destroy the Volturi. After he had won the battle, she keep him to protect her Throne, but she would then eliminate the rest of you, one by one."

"Holy Fuck!" Emmett shouted.

"Language" Esme said automatically. Then we all burst out laughing. I mean there was an edge of hysteria to it, but the relief in tension in the room was palpable.

Aro turned to the last male guard in the room "And with that, I think you all need some time to decompress, so I will have Crisavec here, show you to your rooms. If you need to speak to any of us, please dial 0 on the phone in your rooms and that will get you to the switchboard. They will be able to reach us. Let's plan on discussing everything tomorrow morning, maybe Major Whitlock will be able to join us then?"

I nodded, as I had no idea what I should say. It is not often that I find myself speechless but at this moment Emmett's comment summarized my sentiments exactly. "Holy Fuck" for sure. Thus I thought it better not to speak at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I knocked on Uncle Caius's office door and waited for him to give me permission to come in. He knew it was me out here, he could smell my scent, just like I knew that he was within his office because of his scent. He just enjoyed the power trip of making people wait for him.

"Come" he said finally.

I walked in and flopped onto his couch. Then I proceeded to throw my legs over the back of the couch cause I know it annoys him. He gave me that look of unamused tolerance, that he only gives to me.

Uncle Caius was sitting at a large wooden desk, behind stacks of files. You would think that he wouldn't have to do paperwork as one of the rulers of the Vampire World, but Uncle Caius believes that inaction is a crime. That is why he makes it his duty to keep track of all the covens in the World. He tracks their territories, numbers, any gifts that they might have at their disposal, and any alliances they may have with other covens. Demetri helps him. He says that it is important to know your people, then you can anticipate any threats and move your assets to be in striking distance to remove the threat.

I don't know about all of that, but I do know that it makes Uncle Caius way too serious. That is where I come in, at least according to Aunt Dora. When I was little, she would send me to his office with my dolls and tell me to ask Uncle Caius to play tea party with me. Apparently he couldn't bare to say no to my big brown eyes. I even made him drink the tea a couple of times. Aunt Dora laughed really hard when she found out.

When I was a child, she would encourage me to steal him away to teach me things. Aunt Dora said he liked to teach, as it made him feel important. All I knew was that Uncle Caius would teach me the stuff that Pappi felt was too dangerous for me. It was Uncle Caius that taught me to ride a bike. Course when I crashed into a wall and skinned my knee, Pappi went ballistic. I managed to convince Uncle Caius to teach me how to swim, though he did forget that I needed to breath, unlike him. Pappi was beyond furious when he found out Uncle Caius had taught me how to drive a car, but I loved it. On my 50th Birthday, I asked Uncle Caius to teach me how to hang-glide. We still haven't told Pappi about that.

"So... wanna tell me what the big commotion was in the Throne Room this afternoon?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why would you think that I would reveal royal business young lady?"

"Cause I have good blackmail material on you? Hang-gliding ring a bell?"

"You will be in just as much trouble as me. Besides it is not my place. Why aren't you out with that Peter raising hell like usual?"

"Peter's brother arrived and apparently there is some family crisis...Oh " It finally hit that Uncle Caius wouldn't tell me what it was about but by bringing up Peter he was pointing me in the right direction. Peter's brother must have something to do with the brouhaha that erupted. Huh? Well I guess I can get the story from Peter when he is done. "Thanks Uncle Caius"

"May I ask why you are really here? I know it was not merely curiosity? Usually you tend to pump the Guard for information such as that, so what are you really doing?" He asked slyly.

Damn, can't fool Uncle Caius. "Uh, I may or may not be hiding from the Dress Nazis?"

"Dress Nazis?"

"It's this damn ceremony and ball that Uncle Aro insisted on. All the Aunts and Heidi are trying to get me to try on all these frilly, lacy, frou frou dresses to wear. Do you know that they want me to do costume changes. One dress for the ceremony, another for the receiving line, and still another for the ball? Can't they just be happy that I agreed to wear one dress?"

Uncle Caius was laughing uproariously. He was even panting for breath. I didn't think it was that funny, myself. Then again I was the one being forced into hiding in his office.

"Kitten, you are an adult. You are too afraid of hurting their feelings. Pick one dress you like and tell them that is the one you are wearing. If they start to argue, tell them that if they don't like it, you will simply show up nude. They will change their tune if you are firm."

"And that works so well for you, Uncle? Or do you forget the whole Bermuda Shorts fiasco?"

He started sputtering and if he had still been human, he would be blushing bright red. Everyone thinks he is such a hard ass, but Aunt Dora and I know better. He's mush under that hostile exterior. I don't think that I ever tell him enough, how much he means to me. I decided to give him a shock, so I got up, walked around his desk and plopped myself into his lap. He protested, but I just put my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"What the hell's this?"

"Uncle Caius I love you."

"Now what do you want?"

"Nuttin, I just realized that I don't tell you "I love you" enough. I wanted to make sure that you feel appreciated."

"Huh? I love you too Kitten."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter POV

I looked over at my beautiful goddess and I thank god that I have her in my life. Watching Jasper go through all this shit, makes me realize how blessed I am.

Jasper sure didn't deserve this shit. When we pulled him out of the Throne Room, I knew we needed to get him far away from civilization as possible, or he would do something he would regret forever.

Thankfully there is a forest preserve about 25 miles from Volterra, so we headed in that direction. When we finally let of him, it was like we unleashed a Tornado on the local area. He was yelling and screaming obscenities as he destroyed the forest around him. Then after a couple hours of destroying things, he stopped.

He sat on his knees with his head bowed in defeat in the middle of what looked like a blast crater. He didn't even look at me as he said in a dead voice "I can't hold it in any longer, you need to leave, or you will feel everything that I am feeling right now."

I knew that he needed to let it out so I told him that I would be waiting for him at the edge of the forest. Charlotte and I ran to the edge of the forest and I told her to go ahead back to the Castle without me. Bella would, no doubt, be wanting to know where I had gone. I told her to let Bella know that my Brother was having a family emergency and that I needed to be there for him, but we would be back in plenty of time for her "Circus".

"Peter, you know that she is going to kick your ass for referring to all of this as her "Circus". You're the one that pushed this on her with your gift."

"Hey Sweet-thang, she'll thank me for it someday soon."

"Before or after I have to reattach your ass?"

"HA ha very funny Char"

"Bella will find it funny." with that Char left me to take care of Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I didn't want anyone else to have to feel all that I was feeling at this moment. Once Peter and Char left me, I took all the emotions I had held inside and released it to the outside world. All the pain, betrayal, anger, hurt, self-loathing, hatred, self-pity, and worthlessness that I felt was released in a blast that left me feeling empty and alone.

I couldn't even process what I had found out today. The woman that I built my world around, had been lying to me from the moment we met. Her lies determined my whole life from that moment on. Not only that, but she was just using me, and she was cheating on me under my nose with someone that I looked upon as family.

I felt like such a fool...

It was then that I began to cry tearless sobs wracking my body. I cried for the love that I had once felt for Alice, I cried for the man that I had once been, I cried that I could no longer trust my own feelings or gift, and I cried for the pain from being betrayed by those whom I trusted.

After what must have been hours, I began to look back at my relationship with Alice. I thought of all the things she said, the times she told me that we were meant to be. Everytime I questioned my feelings for her or hers for me, she would be there telling me that we were mates and that she loved me. She didn't love me, looking back I can see it so clearly. I have never examined our relationship before and looking back, that wasn't love, it was control. She controlled everything from who we lived with, what I wore, when I hunted, when we had sex, the positions, what I bought, what I did, and with whom I did things. My whole life was controlled by her visions, all done for my own good, so I wouldn't slip or whatever excuse she would make up. What a fool I have been...

No more!

I am no one's fool anymore.

I need to know. I need to know everything. I know that there is more to this tale than the little bit that changed my life today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Esme POV

My family is falling apart around me and there is nothing that I can do. Since we found out what Edward and Alice had done, and planned to do in the future; everyone has been reeling.

Carlisle is re-examining all his decisions and trying to see where he went wrong as a father and a mentor.

Rosalie is livid. Her and Jasper have always been especially close, and anyone who hurts the one's she loves, are made to pay.

Emmett, oh Emmett, he has always been the easiest of my children to love. He sometimes gets taken for granted for that reason, and I feel he sometimes gets lost in the shuffle. Emmett is taking this really hard. While Rose and Jasper are close emotionally (he feels all the things that she tries to hide); Emmett and Jasper are the best of buddies. The two of them will bet on any and everything. They think that I don't know that their male bonding includes acting like juvenile delinquents. If Jasper is feeling down, Emmett is the one he seeks out to cheer him up.

And then there is Jasper, how do you help your empathic son deal with his own feelings of pain and betrayal while having to feel everyone else's as well? He took off before he even heard all of it. How will we tell him all that they have done, planned to do? How can he possibly bare it all?

I have no answers... that is why I feel so helpless.

**Jasper POV**

Peter was waiting for me, like he said, at the edge of the forest when I emerged near dawn.

"Well the humans that find your crater are going to report it as a meteor strike, just so you know." he said sarcastically.

"Great, I've always wanted to be compared to a hunk of rock hurtling from outer space only to disintegrate when it hits. Just seems to sum up my whole life at this point. Pointless."

"Jasper, my gift is saying that it will get better... you just need to follow your destiny."

"And what is that Peter, do you know what my destiny is?" I was feeling defeated and lashing out at Peter probably wasn't my best idea.

"No but I do know that it is in Volterra. Come on, you still have to hear the whole sordid mess from your parentals."

I just nodded cause he was right, I did need to know everything. I followed him back to the Castle and he took me in through a secret passage that I never would have known was there, despite my Vampire sight. "Hey asshole, how do you know this place so well?" I asked.

"I already told you that my best friend is part of the Volturi, and we visit alot." he said annoyed.

"I thought I was your best friend?" I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice, so he turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Jasper, you are more than a friend. You are my brother, my sire, and my family. No one can replace you." he said looking in my eyes to show me with both his expression and his emotions the love and trust he has for me. "Besides you've been kinda too busy for me the last couple of decades and I had to find someone to play with me. You know Charlotte doesn't like to get into trouble."

"You know getting you and Emmett together would be dangerous." I laughed with him to show that I was over my hurt feelings.

"Can't wait, now come on we have to hurry, your Parentals are getting worried." he said.

**Carlisle POV**

All I can do is worry about my family. Part of me feels like I shouldn't have brought us here to Volterra, then we would still all be in ignorant bliss. The other part snarls and says that ignorance is not bliss. I can't believe the things we discovered yesterday, and yet I know that they are true.

Edward, my first companion, my son. I trusted him and relied on him so much. I don't know why I never realized how he had changed over the years. Looking back now it is obvious. The hunting trips with just the two of them. Edward volunteering for endless shopping trips and attending fashion shows. If they even did attend fashion shows or shop; who knows what they really did on those trips? Aro couldn't tell us everything, it would take too long, even at vampire speed. He had to tell us the most relevant of their lies and deceptions.

Then there is Alice, truly an evil demon in our midst. How we never saw how she manipulated and controlled us all. The things that she did to Jasper alone, should have made us question her. We all thought that she was doing everything for our own good. Really it was all for her diabolical plans and her self-aggrandizement. Can we ever repair the damage she has done, not just to Jasper but the whole family?

I was beginning to worry when the sun rose and Jasper had still not returned; but then there was a knock on the door and I could smell Jasper and Peter.

"Come in" they both walked through the door, but all eyes were on Jasper. He looked like hell, he was dirty and his clothing was merely rags, but his eyes were still golden. At least, he wouldn't have that guilt to deal with too.

I decided to break the silence "Jasper, I know you are dealing with alot right now, but we love you and want you to know that we have your back, no matter what. There is quite a bit that was revealed after you left and I know that you need to know it all in order to deal with it. That said, I think you will feel better after you clean up some, your suitcases are in the room next door. It has an ensuite, so you can shower and change. We will wait here for you and once you're ready, we can discuss all that has happened and where we go from now."

Jasper just nodded and took his leave of us.

I turned to Peter, "Peter thank you for getting him out of there and for taking care of him last night. Would you and Charlotte like to join us for this discussion? You are family."

"I think we better, just as additional support. I think once he knows it all, he gonna need all of us to keep him level. I'll call Charlotte and ask her to come over." He then picked up his cell phone and I assume sent a text to Charlotte.

Soon Charlotte had arrived and Jasper was back dressed as casual as we'd ever seen him. It was good to see him look comfortable in his clothing and yet, it just illustrated another way that Alice had manipulated and controlled him.

When Jasper walked back in through the door, both Esme and Rosalie smothered him in hugs. Jasper smiled sadly at the both of them, but returned their hugs wholeheartedly. Rosalie pulled him down to sit on the couch on the opposite side of her from Emmett. Emmett put his fist out and Jasper bumped it, the two of them not needing words to reaffirm their bond.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and then told Jasper, Peter and Charlotte all that had been said and done after they left the room. Several times, Jasper would growl or shake his head sadly. When he'd lose control over his gift we would all feel the sadness, rage, and betrayal he was feeling. When I got to the part where Alice had used her visions to plot to overthrow the Volturi using Jasper's skills; Peter, Charlotte and Jasper all were snarling in rage. It took a little while for them to calm down enough for me to finish by telling them how Aro now has Edward and Alice imprisoned; and that we were to attend a meeting with the Kings to discuss what they plan to do about Edward and Alice later this morning.

We all sat quietly, each of us absorbed by our own thoughts.

Esme finaly broke the silence "Carlisle, what do you think that they will do to them?" she asked timidly.

"Sweetheart, they have betrayed us all, and planned to overthrow the Volturi. There are no prisons to hold our kind. That they are being held right now against their will is solely due to Alec's influence and he can't keep it up forever. There is only one sentence for someone found guilty of breaking our laws and that is death. I believe that they will be sentenced to death for their crimes." I tried to break it to her gently, but I knew that she would still hurt. Her pain was for the children that she thought she knew, but we did not truly know them at all and that is what I needed to make sure she knew.

Jasper interrupted "Carlisle, don't. She needs to grieve, we all do. Yes, we are not grieving for the monsters that are currently being held in the Castle, but we are grieving for the people that we thought they were."

We all seemed to recognize the truth in his words, and sought comfort in the presence of eachother.

Then there was a presence outside the door, I recognized Felix's scent and waited for him to knock before I acknowledged him. "Come in"

Felix bowed to the room after opening the door "The Kings are ready for the trial of Edward and Alice. They request your presence as interested parties."

I wondered if Bella would be attending, yet I knew I could not ask in front of the rest of the family, as I was still under orders of secrecy until the Presentation.

Peter it seemed knew what I was thinking, so he asked Felix "Will the Royal Females be present?"

Felix obviously knew what was going on, so he replied with a smirk "No, they are too busy with arrangements for the Ceremony and Ball. With only two days left until the festivities and all the guests and dignataries, well they are all in a tizzy. Especially the Wives, as a certain VIP seems to keep going missing." He chuckled.

I smiled, knowing that Bella hates being made a fuss of, and her Aunts were surely driving her crazy. I think they all ruined it for her as a little girl, being the only child in a castle full of women that can never have children, you get fussed over and dressed up quite a bit.

Jasper gave me an odd look, obviously he knew that we were privy to a secret that was causing our amusement, but he seemed to appreciate that the secret was not ours to divulge and let it slide.

We followed Felix back to the Throne Room, quietly, after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane POV

Aro called me in this morning and asked if I knew all that had been going on in the last day or so? Then he informed me of what I had missed. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Though I have to admit that I did feel sorry for Carlisle's family. They must be going through hell right now.

Then Aro asked if I wanted to be present for the trial this morning or be on Bella duty?

I hate being on Bella duty, she always finds a way to get away from me and then I have to frantically find her before Marcus hands me my ass for letting his little girl run around out there all alone. Like she is even in any danger, that girl can kick ass and take names. She has been trained her whole life to fight (Marcus thought she was trained for self defense only, but what Marcus doesn't know won't hurt him).

Now usually I don't get a choice on what duty I am given, so that makes me curious enough to question Aro. Normally I wouldn't dream of questionning one of the Kings, but we are in private and he opened the door by giving me a choice to make... Though it never hurts to kiss a little ass, when you are about to break protocol.

"Your Majesty, is there some reason that you feel I would be of more use in guarding Princess Isabella?" yeah I threw the titles in there.

"Jane we are alone and this is off the record. Bella, I can tell is at her wit's end with the preparations for the Ceremony and Ball. Her Aunts and Heidi have been hounding her with dress fittings and makeup consultations etc... We both know that Bella is not going to cooperate much longer. I would prefer to keep my Mate and the other ladies in one piece, if possible. Usually, I can count on Peter to help her relieve a little stress but right now, he is needed elsewhere. So what I am asking, is that you take Isabella out of the Castle and help her relax. Don't bring her back until around noon on Saint Marcus's Day. That will give the dragonladies plenty of time to do their worst to her before the Ceremony. And Marcus will not complain, as I will make it clear that she is in your presence. Well, he will still complain, so maybe you should pick two others to accompany you and have Bella call her Father every 12 hours to allay his fears." Aro rolled his eyes and I really wanted to laugh, but knew better.

"It will be as you wish." I bowed to show that I knew our private conversation was over, and left to find what I would need to rescue Bella.

**Bella POV**

I think I am going to spontaneously combust. There is no way that I have to be involved in all this. What do I care what flowers are in the arrangements in the ballroom? Flowers are flowers right? I told them I like the cream colored ones, but they are still jabbering away. Somebody kill me now? Better yet, somebody save me?

Then Jane is at the door, she bows to my Aunts and I. "Excuse my your Highnesses, King Aro has requested Princess Isabella's presence and asked me to retrieve her?"

Oh what now? Aunt Sulpicia nods her head and gestures to me in dismissal. I get up and follow Jane, but Jane is heading to the Garages, and not towards the Royal quarters. I'm about to question her, when she puts her finger over her lips to shush me and mouths "wait".

OK. So we get out into the underground tunnels and enter the underground Garage that is outside the walls of Volterra for ease of entry. There is one of the Black Mercedes waiting with Ian behind the wheel and Aaron in the passenger seat. I turn to Jane and she motions for me to get in the backseat.

Ian immediately drives out of the Garage using the remote to open the security doors. We drive out into the Italian sunshine and down the winding road that leads out of Volterra.

"OK spill Bitch, what is going on?" I say. Jane and I have that kind of relationship, we call eachother names all the time, but we still love eachother and would have the other's back if needed.

"Jeesh Bella, you would think that I would get some appreciation for freeing you from the clutches of the Dress Nazis? No? Ok Ok Aro asked me to spirit you away until the day of the Ceremony because he was afraid that the quote unquote dragonladies were going to drive you to the point of no return with their nonsense. Since he likes his Mate in one piece and didn't want to have to put her back together, he asked me to escort you on a mini-holiday. So where would you like to go for the next 48 hours Whore?" Jane replied with a grin.

Huh, Uncle Aro knows me so well, "What about Pappi?"

"Aro is going to inform him, and that is why Ian and Aaron are along for the ride. Marcus can't object as you will have 3 Guards with you at all times. Plus you are supposed to check-in by phone with Marcus every twelve hours. So there ya have it."

Whoa! Now I have to think of something to do for 48 hours. Decisions, Decisions? I don't feel like going to Rome, Florence is too close, Pisa is boring, Venice I've been way too many times. Milan has been ruined for me by the fashion harpies, so basically I don't want to stay in Italy. Hum, so where to go? "Let's go to Amsterdam."

"Why would you want to go to Amsterdam?"

"I was just trying to think of stuff that I have never done before and well isn't legal to smoke Marijuana in Amsterdam? I've never been high before." I tried to turn on my puppy dog eyes.

"Unh-uh No way am I being involved in getting you high. Marcus finds out that I let you do drugs, even legal drugs, he will personally tear me apart and light me on fire. I am crazy but not suicidal. Think of something or someplace else."

Shit, maybe it would be better to save getting high for Peter anyways. The fun we could have in the Red Light District, I can just imagine the trouble we would get into and the pranks we would pull, Definitely, our next trip for Petey time is going to be Amsterdam.

OK so where to go now? We could go to Russia and pretend to be Russian women looking for rich American Nerd husbands? Nah, that would be more fun with Peter too. I got it, we should totally go clubbing at gay bars in Brussells. Peter would never do that with me.

"OK lets go clubbing in Brussells."

"Clubbing? You really want to go pick up Humans?" Jane asked disgusted. She doesn't like to play with her food. She forgets that I am half human too.

"No Silly, we'll only go to the Gay Clubs. I've heard it is awesome. And no, I'm not talking the Lesbian Clubs. Come on, we can go shopping for slutty outfits and pretend that we're girlfriends if any girls come on to us. Ian and Aaron are gay so they will have a good time too? Please?" I made my eyes really big and innocent.

"I know I am going to regret this, how I let you talk me into this shit, I don't know. Alright." she capitulated.

Yay! I leaned back in my seat and relaxed for the rest of the drive to Brussells.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oops Chapter 9 has been fixed**

Chapter 11

Aro POV

The Cullens followed Felix into the Throne Room and then joined the rest of the dayshift Guard along the wall. Unlike the last time, this was not to be a private meeting and any of the Guard that were not off-duty or otherwise engaged were expected to attend. Whenever there are charges of this magnitude we like for it to be as public as possible. Knowing that we don't hesitate to punish the guilty serves as a useful deterrant to those fomenting revolt.

I nodded at Demetri as the Head of the Guard to have the prisoners brought in.

Alec walked in followed by Terry and Shawn carrying the comatose prisoners. Terry and Shawn placed them directly in front of our Thrones and Alec walked over to Caius's side. Caius motioned for Alec to remove his influence from the two of them. Caius is better at being a hard-ass so I gestured for him to take over the proceedings.

"Edward Anthony Masen and Mary Alice Brandon, you have been charged with treason against the Royal Family. You have also been charged with Interfering between Mates. Though the other actions you have taken are morally reprehensible, they are not against the law. How do you answer these charges?" Caius asked in a cold voice.

Edward and Alice looked at eachother and you could tell that she was having visions and he was reading him from her mind. Bella having left for the day, had given them back the use of their powers, not that it would help to get them out of it this time. They must have come to an agreement, as Edward stepped forward. Our personal guards all tensed with awareness, but otherwise didn't move.

"We are unclear on the other charge, so we do not know how to answer it." He stated smugly.

Is this child an idiot, deliberately provoking us? We hold his life in our hands and he is being a brat?

Marcus stepped in, as this was his area of expertise. "Interference between Mates. Mary Alice Brandon used her visions to deceive Major Jasper Whitlock into thinking that she was his Mate. As a mindreader, you knew of the deception and helped her continue it."

"But how is that against the law?" Edward said sarcastically.

Now Marcus was pissed, he wrote this law and takes it very seriously "Because Major Whitlock believed he was a mated vampire, he was not open to feeling the mating bond. He could have met his mate and walked right passed her without recognizing their connection. She could be dead and he will never get the chance again. You may have doomed him to an eternity alone. That is covered under Interference with Mates."

Edward stepped back under Marcus's outrage, clearly unknowing how to respond to the charges.

I looked over at the Cullens and Peter's mate, Charlotte had her arms around Major Whitlock's waist trying to comfort him. He, however was staring at Edward and Alice with murder in his black eyes. He obviously had not been told of the possible consequences to him of their deception.

I turned to Caius and motioned for him to continue.

Caius tilted his head like he was listening and said "We still have not heard your answer to the charges?"

At that, Alice stepped forward "Not guilty, you have no proof that we have done anything. Aro could be lying and giving false evidence against us."

There were gasps from the audience gathered, but I smiled. I had expected this line of argument, and thankfully, we wouldn't have to wait for the next witness to be retrieved. I stood up and clapped. "Bravo, bravo, Alice, but you forgot to factor in that we are currently preparing for a large gathering of most of the Vampire World. Among those already gathered here in the Castle is the Irish Coven. Maggie has the ability to tell truth from lies, as does Major Whitlock. Richard can you please ask Maggie to join us? She may bring the rest of her Coven if she would like."

It only took a moment for Maggie, Liam and Siobhan to follow Richard back to the Throne Room. As they entered they bowed to us and looked around nervously.

I addressed them "Maggie, there is no need for you to be nervous. We have need of your talent to lay to rest a question of guilt or innocence. I recently took a reading from Edward and Alice's minds. I am going to testify to what I saw in their memories and thoughts, you have simply to say truth or lie."

I laid out the entire thing, from Mary Alice's lies and visions, her stalking of Jasper, her deceiving him into thinking she is his Mate, manipulating all the Cullens to follow her plans, bringing Edward into her plans as a partner, him using his talent to help her plan and manipulate, and finally her grand scheme to use Edward and Jasper to make herself Supreme Ruler of all Vampires by destroying the Volturi. When I was done, everyone in the room was staring intently at Maggie.

"Truth"

Everyone then turned to Edward and Alice, with rage in their eyes. Judging by the state of Major Whitlock, the emotions in the room were beginning to be too much for him. He was going to lose control if I didn't do something quickly. I sat back in my Throne and reached for Marcus and Caius's hands, just to be sure we all agreed.

I nodded at Caius, as Marcus and I both agreed with assessment of the situation.

Caius stood. "Edward Anthony Masen and Mary Alice Brandon. You have been found guilty of all charges. There is only one sentence for being found guilty of a crime of these magnitudes. You are a danger to the entire Vampire World and you have been sentenced to death." When it was clear that they would have tried to fight their way out of the room, Caius gestured to Alec and they were rendered frozen.

Alec spoke "I have paralyzed their entire bodies, but allowed them their senses. They just cannot move." Then he stepped back out of the way.

Caius looked over at Major Whitlock "Normally sentence would be carried out by the Guard; however as you were the most affected by their crimes, we have agreed to offer you the chance to end their lives. If you do not wish to be the one to do it, you may decline and the Guard will carry out sentence."

Everyone was staring at Major Whitlock wondering what his answer would be; but after having seen his thoughts and memories yesterday, I had an idea of what he would answer.

Major Whitlock bowed to us and stepped forward, his voice was cold and deadly "While I appreciate the sentiments, I choose to allow the Guard to carry out sentence. I have lived with the consequences of taking too many lives, and though they truly deserve their death, I don't want their venom on my metaphorical hands. Thank you." then he stepped back to his family.

Marcus then jumped in unexpectedly "Before the sentence is carried out, are there any that would like to make a statement to the Guilty? A chance at closure? Alec you can allow them to speak but keep them paralyzed from the neck down. Their family deserves a chance to air their grievances against them, and get whatever answers they can. Maggie if you would oblige them by continuing to reveal their lies?" I was surprised but Marcus was right, they did deserve a chance to ask questions and get answers from the people that deceived them.

Carlisle stepped forward first, he walked up to Edward and looked him straight in the eye. "In all your plans to overthrow the Volturi and rule the world with Alice, what did you have planned for the rest of us? Were we to be your puppets? Or were you going to have us destroyed when we were no longer of use to you?"

"Carlisle, we never would have hurt you. Everything we were doing was for the benefit of the whole family." he replied.

"Lies, both statements were lies." Maggie stated softly.

Carlisle ripped the Cullen Crest from Edward's arm and then went over to Alice. "You I don't have any questions for, as it is obvious to me that you are a monster inside and out." Then he ripped the Cullen Crest from around her neck.

He walked back to his family and hugged his Mate. She left his arms and walked up to the prisoners.

Esme's voice was wobbling with unshed tears and held back sobs "I have loved you both like you were my own children, I have only one question for the two of you. Was it all lies? Did you ever love us?"

Now Edward truly did look remorseful, his face crumbled like he would cry "I have always looked upon you fondly like a Mother, I'm sorry I kinda lost myself in delusions of grandeur and forgot that there were real people involved."

Maggie said "Truth"

Esme nodded and then walked over to Edward and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, I will miss and mourn the boy you used to be forever. I forgive you but you have to take responsibility for your actions and pay the price commanded of your crimes. May God have mercy on your soul."

Then Esme walked over to Alice "Well?"

Alice smirked "Since Maggie will just tell you if I lie, I might as well tell you the truth. No Esme, I did not love you or your stupid family. I laughed behind your backs at how easy it was to fool you all. I said I had a vision and then said "jump" and you all said "how high?". It was ridiculous how easy it was to control all your lives."

Esme slapped her across the face causing Alice to fall to the ground as she was paralyzed still from the neck down. Terry put Alice back on her feet. The two women looked positively feral, both their eyes were black as night. Esme came back to herself shortly, and stepped away from Alice.

"No, I will not let you provoke me into making this easier for you. You are going to have to sit here and listen to all that we have to say to you before you die. You will die alone and unmourned by anyone. I hope you rot in hell." Then Esme turned on her heel and went back to her family.

I heard Emmett say softly "Way to go slugger." Those who heard his comment, smiled or chuckled softly.

Caius wanted this over with so he asked "Anyone else?"

Tanya Denali stepped forward out of the crowd and walked up to Edward "Is Alice your Mate?"

Marcus answered her "No they are not mates."

Tanya turned back to Edward "So if she is not your Mate, what made it OK for you to sleep with her, but not me?"

The Guard were tittering in amusement as this was such a Jerry Springer moment. Yes I have watched Jerry Springer, I may be thousands of years old, but niece refuses to let me become an "old Geezer" (in her words) and insists that I need to be exposed to "Culture".

Edward was sputtering, trying to come up with an answer. Tanya then asked "Obviously the lie you told about being a virgin and waiting for your wedding night, was not the reason for refusing my advances. Well Edward?"

Alice replied "Oh just give it up Edward, your going to die so what do you care if you hurt her feelings. Just tell her the truth."

Edward's eyes got all big but then he sighed "Tanya I was a Virgin and did want to wait for my wedding night. Alice seduced me and with her visions of us having sex, with that in my head and her climbing naked into my shower with me while showing me the visions; I lost control. Once it was done, I was filled with remorse but I couldn't take it back. The reason I never gave into you though, was because you were a Succubus. The idea of you having been with all those men, made me sick. I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but Maggie would have told you if I lied."

Maggie stated "It was all true"

Tanya looked heartbroken but resigned "You know what Edward, I may have been with all those men, as you say; but I have never hurt my family the way that you have yours. So that makes me the better person." Then she rejoined her family.

When Peter stepped up, I thought "Oh shit- here we go"

He walked by Edward and just said "Fuckward, I don't really have much to say to you, just that any man that can fuck his brother's wife (whether they are mated or not) is a piece of shit. And that I wish I could still piss, so I could piss on your ashes." He smiled and the room broke out into laughter.

Then Peter moved on to Alice, he walked around her in a circle with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked like a buyer inspecting a horse. "Mary Alice Brandon or Midget Bitch, but I can't use that one, cause my best friend is short and she wouldn't like me making fun of short people. So how about Wicked Bitch from Hell? Yes I think that will do nicely. I just wanted to tell you that Jasper is gonna be just fine after you are ash. Oh and I wish I had some marshmallows to roast over the fire that they're gonna make out of you." Everyone started laughing yet again and Emmett high fived Peter as he walked back to Charlotte.

Alice glared at him.

Charlotte then yelled "Keep your eyes off my Mate Bitch, you can't have him, he's mine. If you'd learned that lesson, you might not be about to die." There was laughter from the women present.

Alice was about to reply, when Major Whitlock stepped away from his family. The room went quiet and we all knew that this was it. After he had his say, they would die.

His voice was cold, there was no emotion in it. This wasn't the Jasper they all knew, this was the Major from the Southern Wars, this was the God of War. "Edward, it would have been impossible for her to hide her lies and deception from you for long. You would have known from the beginning that she was lying about us being mates. Why did you choose not to expose her?"

Edward obviously knew who he was dealing with and was scared. He glanced at Maggie and then with pleading eyes replied "Major, you are not going to like what you hear, just let me say it all?" The Major nodded "When you arrived, it did not take long for me to see where you came from, the atrocities you committed and your utter ruthlessness. I was scared of you, scared for myself and my family; but they were determined to take you in and make you a part of our family. What I saw in Alice's mind confirmed that you were not mates, but that she was using your belief that you were mates to control you. I didn't know about her agenda at the time, I just wanted to be sure that you would remain under her control so that you would not harm me or my family. That is how it began. When I realized that there was an agenda, I had already supported her lie, and knew that I had to help her to continue the deception or the family would lose all respect for me. I didn't know that her lie may have caused you to lose the chance to find your mate. I'd like to think that I would have done things differently had it known, but we will never know."

The Major turned to Maggie and she said "He spoke the truth."

The Major stood in silence for a couple of minutes "Edward I can't forgive you what you have done to me, I can't understand it or even empathize with your reasoning. Jasper is conflicted. He had thought of you as a brother, and you betrayed him completely. I personally would like to show you some of the torture methods I learned from my Sire in the Southern Wars. Much different experiencing them yourself, than seeing them in my head...yet that wouldn't make either of us feel any better. So I have one last thing to say to you. Fuck you!"

The Major walked over to Alice and his eyes burned like coals with the fires of hell. "Tell me Alice, or should I use Peter's title for you "Wicked Bitch from Hell"?...So tell me something? Give me one good reason? One excuse that makes sense? One reason why I should not regret that I ever walked into that Diner? One thing that you ever did with an unselfish motive?"

Alice just calmly stared back at him. She had no answers to give him, and they both knew it.

"That's what I thought." He walked back to his family: Rosalie pulled him into a hug, as Emmett patted him on the back, and Esme held his hand.

Caius stood back up to end this but Peter interrupted him. "Wait I just need to tell Alice one last thing." Caius raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded.

Peter walked over to Alice and whispered in her ear. He was talking so softly that none but Alice could hear what he was saying. When he finished, she began to scream like a banshee. Peter just smiled and strutted back to his place.

Caius then signalled for the Guard to carry out the sentence. In moments, Edward and Alice were reduced to smoking ash in the Fireplace. Caius stated "Sentence has been carried out, these Proceedings are dismissed." Then he and his personal guard left the room, followed by Marcus and his guard. I signalled to Peter that I wanted to speak to him.

"Peter what was it that you said to Alice?"

Peter grinned. "Sorry Aro, have to wait until after the Ball to tell you that, but your gonna love it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I am never going to a straight club again, this is fucking fantastic. The moment we walked in we were surrounded by gorgeous boys who wanted to dance with us, but go home with other boys. It was great, no one trying to feel me up, or stick their tongue down my throat. Just hot, sweaty, sexy guys wanting to dance my booty off. Awesome!

Of course Jane was enjoying getting me drunk. Though she may have something against letting me do drugs, she has no such problem with alcohol. She was using me as a taste tester. Every 20 minutes she would come back from the bar with a different drink for me. Each one was stranger named than the next, though I have to admit that my favorite by far was called a Brain Hemorrhage. Yummy!

This hot sexy Latin guy, named Gabe, pulled me up on the table top and we were bumping and grinding to some song that goes "my leg, my back, my pussy, and my crack". I'll have to remember to ask Peter about this song. Anyways he started doing a little striptease of pulling his shirt up to expose his sweaty abs, so I reached over and grabbed the front of his button down shirt and ripped it open. Buttons were flying everywhere and the men on the dancefloor were all cheering. Jane, Ian and Aaron were all screaming with them. Since everyone liked that, I slowly slid his shirt down his arms and until it was free, then rolled it like you would a towel. I held onto both ends of his shirt, with him trapped inside and began sliding it across his backside. He took the hint and started shaking that fine ass. The crowd went crazy. That just spurred me on, so I pulled him close and spun him around so that his backside was grinding into me. I wrapped my arms around the front of him and began to make quite a show of rubbing his muscular pecs, tight abdominals and broad shoulders; while we were grinding together. Just to keep the crowd jumping, I upped the ante. I unbuttoned his pants and exaggeratedly followed his happy trail from his belly button to the top of his boxers. All eyes were on us.

So that's when I pulled sexy Gabe into a dip and said "Thanks for the dance gorgeous, Show's over." I jumped down from the table and Jane had another drink waiting for me.

"Peter is going to be so jealous when I tell him what you did." Jane laughed.

"What? I danced with a gay man, no big deal. I am about to go dance with some more." Then I turned my back on her and threw myself out onto the floor.

I was having a great time. I had met some guys that were pretty fun to be with and we finally got tired of dancing and took over one of the booths in the VIP section. Somehow, we started playing a truth or dare version of spin the bottle? Next thing I know I am sitting on this 250 lb gay man's lap, giving him a hickey of a heart? Wait, how many drinks have I had?

I got back to the booth and James was laughing his ass off. I really liked James, he had the loudest voice of anyone ever, no tact whatsoever, and talk about hairy- he makes Gorillas look bald. However, he was sweet and so awkward, that I just wanted to take him under my wing. I could be his FagHag easy.

"So Girl, what is a straight chick like you doing in a meat market like this?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well Flames... I'm really a Princess and I'm in hiding from my family."

"Be cereal*, c'mon what are you really doing here?" James asked drunkenly.

"I'm cornflakes, and I am serious." I enunciated and laughed at his drunk ass.

"Fine, don't tell me." Then he swished his way back to the dance floor.

Jane joined me in the booth with a smile. "You know you're late checking in with Marcus?"

"Fuuuucckk! Gife me da phone. Do I soun dunk, am I slurrrin?" I said.

"Oh no you don't. You call Marcus like that and I will be restricted to Volterra for the next decade. No way. I will check in for you."

She hit the speed dial and I could hear Pappi answer the phone. "Isabella Maria Volturi you were supposed to call an hour ago, I was just about to send out Demetri to find you."

"Sorry your Majesty, Princess Bella is indisposed at the moment so she asked me to let you know that we are fine and that she's sorry she missed her check-in time." Jane said apologetically.

Pappi of course went ballistic "What do you mean she is indisposed Jane, and why do I hear loud, obnoxious music and people in the background?"

Shit shit shit! Jane looked at me with panicked eyes and I held the hand out for the phone. "Pappi, chee means dat I'm too tired to talllkk. Jane's watchinn sum shtupid movie and wont turn it off." I fake yawned. "Lub yuu Pappi - gnite" and I hung up.

Jane stared at me shocked for a minute and then said "Bitch, you are awesome!'

I yawned for real this time, cause all that alcohol was finally catching up to me. "Ok hoe, take me to da Hoe-tel."

I think I passed out, I may have vomitted. Oh well I don't remember.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jasper POV

It has been two days since Edward and Alice were incinerated. I like that word - incinerated. I have spent most of that time trying to remember who Jasper Whitlock was before he met Mary Alice Brandon. I'm not having much luck, I'm just not that guy anymore either. I'm not Maria's Jasper, or Alice's Jasper but fuck if I know who this Jasper is supposed to be?

Peter says to give it time, big things are on the horizon. He swears that I will be happier than I've ever been before. More cryptic bullshit. I've spent alot of time reconnecting with Peter and Charlotte. It's been good.

I've also spent alot of time with my family, they are all trying to be really supportive. It is hard because I can feel what all of this has done to them, as well as my own heartbreak, but we are working it out. We decided to stay for the Ceremony and the Ball, but leave the next day.

The Denalis and other Covens we know have all expressed their sorrow and support for us. I try to stay away from them. I don't want to feel their pity, if that is what they are feeling.

Yesterday I threw out all the clothing that Alice had purchased for me, which was basically everything. Rosalie and I went shopping and got me some comfortable stuff that is more me. Lots of jeans and T-shirts, even a pair of Italian Leather Cowboy boots. We also purchased me a new tuxedo from Armani for the Ball. No way I was wearing anything the WBFH (Wicked Bitch from Hell) had bought me. I think I will wear my Cowboy Boots with my Tux, they are black.

Everywhere you look in the Castle there are vampires running around like it is the end of the world. They are really taking this shindig seriously. Emmett and I plan to go up to the roof and watch the human festivities. They have a parade of some sort. Knowing Emmett though, he probably has some water balloons to throw too.

**Bella POV**

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch.

"Damnit Heidi, do you have to pull so hard?" I muttered under my breath. Heidi is hell with a hairbrush. She always pulls my hair so tight my eyes slant.

I've only been home for two hours and it is already hell. Thankfully Uncle Aro has been too busy with preparations to touch Jane and see all that happened on our mini-holiday. I know that as soon as he sees everything I am gonna be dust. Hopefully, he won't see Jane until the whole Circus is going on, then he won't be able to cause a scene with all those visiting vampires watching us. Yeah, and then maybe he will forget.

Like that is so going to happen- not!

Soon as we walked in the door the Dress Nazis started nagging about how I left them so little time to get so much done. Then they threw me in the bathtub and told me to wash. Like I don't know how to wash myself? Aunt Sulpicia then told me to lay down on the bed in my towel. I thought they were gonna give me a nice massage or something. Nope! Instead they tortured me with this stuff called Nads. They took turns yanking the hair off me and listening to me scream. Let me tell you, getting your Coochie hair pulled out by the roots, hurts like a bitch. I asked them why they had to do it, nobody was going to see my hairy Coochie? They rolled their eyes at me. Then they made me rub lotion all over, and that shit stung.

Now I am sitting in a chair in a bathrobe while Heidi tries to tear the hair out of my head. Fuck my life! And I have how many more hours left of this shit before I get to go be put on display?

Ouch, fuck, Ouch.

_a/n OK guys, next Chapter is the one. Jasper meets Bella_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV 

Alright deep breaths.

"Shit Aunt Dora do you have to pull so hard? I do still need to breath, ya know."

We were almost done with the torture I call dressing up, and Aunt Dora was supposed to tying the strings on my corset. Though why I have to wear a corset, fuck if I know? I've been poked, plucked, and prodded to within an inch of my life and I swear that I will never, I mean NEVER do this again.

I turned and caught a look at myself in the mirror and in the fancy french lingerie they got me in, I look like a high-class hooker. Fuck me.

Aunt Sulpicia and Heidi brought over my dress and the three of them pulled it down over my head and tied the laces in the back (what is with the laces, trying to get me into bondage?). The all tugged and tucked until they were satisfied and then turned me to face the mirror.

Wow!

I look hot! My dress is beautiful golden yellow, but is shaped like the red halter dress that Nicole Kidman wears in the Elephant Scene in Moulin Rouge. It was made by Marchessa and hugs all my curves. The corset they made me wear is pushing the girls up so high that I feel like they are going to fall out. I am rather over endowed in the chest being double D's but this is ridiculous. I turned to the side and had to admit that the dress makes my ass look great too. Yellow really shows off my chocolate eyes and makes my hair look like mink. They had put my hair up on my head in an elaborate arrangement of curls that showed off my bare back and shoulders.

I didn't know what to say. I mean if I thank them, then they may think that I want to do this again? Hell no. But if I don't thank them, then they may think that I don't like the end result despite the hell they put me through? What to do?

"OK I admit, I look awesome thanks to the three of you. So you should like take pictures, cause I am never letting you do it again." I said sincerely.

The three of them laughed. "Well dear, we need to go finish getting ready ourselves. I will tell Marcus that you are ready." Aunt Sulpicia then shoo'd Aunt Dora and Heidi out of the room.

It was a few minutes of trying to take shallow breaths later that Pappi knocked on the door.

"Come Pappi"

He opened the door and gasped, seeming to be frozen in place in his Christian Dior Tuxedo?

"Pappi are you alright?" I was concerned.

"Forgive me, my bella bambina. You are beyond breathtaking tonight. If not for your hair color, I could swear that you are the picture of your Mother." He smiled sadly at the mention of my Mother. He still misses her so. "However, tonight is your night Bella. I know that you have been briefed on the protocol, but there is one piece of your ensemble that is missing. I felt it only right that I be the one to place this upon your head."

From behind his back he pulled out a blue velvet box, he opened it, and on a bedding of blue velvet was a delicate platinum tiara of diamonds. In the center of the diamonds was a single tear shaped ruby.

"Our crowns each contain one ruby each. The red of the ruby symbolizes the blood that we all must drink to survive, it is what makes us vampires, our common thread. They are each the same size to signify that the three of us are all equal rulers. This tiara was constructed when you were 6 years old, for the day when you would take your place among us as Vampire Royalty. Wear it with pride my daughter."

I sunk down in a curtsey before my Father and tears poured from my eyes, as he placed the tiara upon my head. I stood back up and threw myself into his arms and said "I love you Pappi"

**Jasper POV**

I hate dressing up. I just know everyone has been talking about me and they are going to be gossiping about me all night. I don't mind the gossip, but the pity and the curiosity are going to drive me nuts. Not to mention, the lust. Shit the Denali Sisters have already offered themselves to me and it hasn't even been two days. I'm fucked.

"Hey Major" Peter just walked in my room dressed in a Tux and feeling quite smug.

"Peter what the hell? Can't you knock or something? Shouldn't you be with Charlotte?" I asked.

"Yep, she said she will meet us here, when she is finished getting dressed. That way we can all go in together, present a united front."

"OK, whatever you do, don't leave me alone with any of the Denali Sisters, please?" I was ready to beg if that is what it takes to save me from the Succubi Sisters.

"Don't worry Major, they won't be a problem tonight."

Shit, he had some of his cryptic bullshit going one, I hate that shit.

There was a knocking on the door and there stood Charlotte in a beautiful amethyst ball gown. Peter went over and put his arms around her, kissing her hard. His lust levels were high but he was still radiating that smug amusement from earlier. "Shazaam Char!"

I stepped over "Hey Motherfucker, I thought we were sharing our date tonight?"

He pulled her away from me teasingly and said "Get your own asshole. This one is mine."

We all laughed.

That is when the rest of my family showed up. Esme was wearing a stunning emerald green gown that was 40's inspired; and Rosalie looked stunning in a sapphire blue, strapless number that could have been worn in the 50's. Fuck Alice turned me into a pussy. I should not even know what era of fashion the dresses the girls are wearing are from, and I shouldn't be thinking about them as jewel colors. I'm a man. I should be thinking purple, green, and blue; fuck all the rest of it. I need to do something manly asap. Maybe after this Emmett and I could go shark hunting, play football, or go mountain climbing?

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily and said "Charlotte you look lovely. Are we all ready to go, they will be starting the Ceremony in about 15 minutes?"

Everyone assented and we started walking to the Throne Room, where the Ceremony would be held prior to moving to the Ballroom for the dancing. Peter suddenly stopped dead, like his "knower" was telling him something.

"Hold up there, Jasper and I will meet you right before you enter the Ballroom. We can't attend the Ceremony, the emotions will be too much for the Major and we don't want to cause a scene. Besides I already know what the Ceremony is about so I won't be missing nothing. I'll fill the Major in while we are waiting for the rest of you. Go ahead..." They looked ready to protest, but I nodded my head that I agreed with Peter and they continued on their way.

Peter turned down a corridor that wasn't familiar to me and led me down a long dark hallway to a door that looked unused. I followed him through the door and found myself in a private walled garden. It was beautiful and very peaceful. We stood there for a moment under a velvet sky with stars that were so bright and close that I felt I could touch them.

"Well, Peter? You wanna tell me what that was all about?" I finally questioned.

"I was telling the truth, you would have caused a scene because of your emotions, if you had attended the Ceremony. Most everyone in there is going to get a big shock tonight. A huge secret is being revealed."

"OK I can feel that you are being honest but your holding something back? What is the huge secret, obviously you already know it?" I leaned back against the wall to keep an eye on Peter.

He started pacing, like he didn't know what he was going to say, and his emotions matched his actions. "OK. The Volturi Kings are going to introduce Marcus's daughter to the Vampire World tonight."

"So he chose someone to be his daughter. I'm sure that there will be some jealousy and stuff, but why is this such a big deal?" I asked.

"He didn't change her, she is his biological daughter. The product of his Mating with a human."

Ok now I was shocked. What?

I must have been projecting cause Peter laughed. "OK asshole tell me the whole story."

"Marcus met Didyme when she was 16 years old. She was a human and one night while he was hunting in Greece, he happened upon her. He felt the mating bond immediately. If that wasn't enough, his gift told him that they were Mates. He then set out to court her and he was able to get her to fall in love with him before he told her of our nature. She didn't care, she loved him. But you know how things were in those days, so he went through her Father and got permission to marry her and bring her to his home. Marcus and Didyme had decided to wait to turn her until she was a couple of years older, so she would be closer to Marcus's human age, and she could just fade out of her human family's lives without arrousing suspicion.

That would have been fine and dandy, but shortly after arriving in Volterra, Didyme began to get violently ill. By the time, they figured out that there was a bun in the oven and that the bun was half vampire she was very ill. Demetri was sent out to find Carlisle, the only Doctor that might possibly know what to do. Carlisle was able to figure out that the baby needed Didyme to drink blood as well as ingest human food. Didyme got stronger once she wasn't throwing everything up, and the baby got stronger as well. The baby began breaking Didyme's bones when it would kick or move too fast. Medical science was still in its infancy so there wasn't much Carlisle could do, but wait for something to happen. There was a loud crack and it was Didyme's spinal cord. The baby had begun to tear its way out of its Mother. It wasn't her fault, the material it was encased in could only be breached by vampire teeth. Carlisle delivered the baby and told Marcus to turn Didyme. He bit her, but she had lost so much blood, that her heart gave out before the venom could work. Marcus lost his Mate and probably would have followed her; but for his need to honor his Didyme's sacrifice and raise their daughter.

He named her Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi. He is obsessed with her safety. So they put out the story that Marcus was mated, but that she was killed by Nomads, that Marcus later got his revenge on for her death. No one questioned that she had to have been a vampire. Then all that knew of Isabella's existence swore oaths of the highest secrecy, under penalty of death. While she was growing up, they split the Castle into the public and private areas they have now. Isabella knew she was not allowed in the public areas of the Castle and no one outside the Volturi was brought into the private areas. Except that is, for Carlisle, as he is her Doctor. She is still half human and once in a while has medical issues. Marcus always panics and Carlisle that makes an emergency housecall. The only other people outside of the Volturi to know about Isabella, is Charlotte and I."

What the fuck did he say? I could feel his amusement at my shock. "Why would the Volturi tell you all this?" I asked.

"They didn't. My "know shit thing" went off and I knew that I had to come to Volterra to meet my Bestfriend." Peter replied

"Isabella is your Best Friend?" I asked. WTF?

"Yep. She needed me. They kept her cooped up in the Castle and treated her like she was made of glass. Well, except for Caius, but that is another story. Anyways, so I taught her how to have fun, play pranks, and live life. But I needed her just as much, you were all about Alice and well Char says she has had enough strife to last her forever, so I was lonely with no one to play with me. Bella fulfilled that need in my life. Char doesn't even get jealous, she looks at her like a little sister. Besides she knows that Bella still has her V-card since she is afraid of Marcus being disappointed, if she doesn't wait for marriage like a good girl. Let me tell you, that when you Daddy is able to tell if someone is your soul-mate, and your Uncle can read every guy around you's mind, there is no getting over on that." Peter laughed, remembering something that must have been funny to him.

"So... they are telling everyone this story right now?" I asked.

"Naw, you got the Petey Special version. They are just going to give the bare facts and then introduce her. Everyone is supposed to bow to her and then they will adjourn to the Ballroom. There was gonna be a receiving line but Brat put a nix on that. Instead the Royal Family will be set up in the Ballroom and they will announce everyone else as they come into the Ballroom. That way Brat doesn't have to make nice with everyone."

"Brat?" I repeated.

"I try to give her nicknames and then she calls me on them, it's just us." He shrugged, amused. Then he panicked "Shit we are gonna be late if we don't leave right now."

I followed him as he rushed through hallways and corridors until we arrived outside the Ballroom. There were a line of Vampires in formalwear waiting their turns to be announced. We located our family about 5 foot from the doorway.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and commented "Bout time."

Charlotte pulled Peter close and walked up to a Vampire dressed in a Red Tuxedo Jacket "Good evening Tony, do you need anyone in our party's names or affiliations?" she asked.

He bowed to her "No Madame, I am ready to announce your party." With that he opened the doors to the Ballroom gestured Peter and Charlotte forward. They stopped at the head of the staircase and another Red Jacketed man announced, "Peter Whitlock 1st Counsel to Princess Isabella and his wife and mate, Charlotte Whitlock." They walked down the staircase to the dancefloor below.

Then Tony motioned Carlisle and Esme forward, and they were announced "The Olympic Coven, leader Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Medicine to the Volturi and his wife and mate Esme Cullen."

Tony motioned for Em and Rose, and they were announced "Members of the Olympic Coven, Emmett McCarty and his wife and mate, Rosalie Hale."

Tony motioned me forward and then winked, he was looking forward to his one. I stood there and felt like an idiot while they announced "Member of the Olympic Coven, Major Jasper Whitlock, also known as the "God of War." Oh shit. I quickly joined the rest of my family and we moved to the edge of the dancefloor to get out of the way of the arriving Covens.

Rosalie immediately turned to Carlisle accusingly "I understand why you never told us about the Princess but how did you keep it from Edward and Alice?"

I was interested in hearing the answer to that myself. Carlisle was looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention to our conversation before answering her. Peter nodded to him that it would be OK.

"With Edward, it was hard but not impossible. I just did not allow myself to think of Bella when I was anywhere near him. With Alice, I lucked out. First of all, anytime I was summoned to Volterra to treat Bella, it was always an emergency and so therefore it happened so fast that she couldn't get a vision of it. Then Bella is gifted. She is a shield. Her shield prevented Alice from getting any visions of Bella and the Volturi. As long as Bella was part of the decision, Alice couldn't see it. Bella was shielding the Volturi the day we arrived here, and that is why Edward and Alice could not use their gifts that first day."

"Whoa Beautiful and Bad-ass" Emmett exclaimed, I had yet to see her, so I would have to take his word for it.

Peter started laughing "Jeesh Emmett, I gotta tell her that one, she'll love it. It will go right to her swelled head." Charlotte joined him in laughing, the rest were looking sheepish. "Besides I gotta go say "Hi" and thank her for that lame-ass title she gave me. Why didn't she just have me announced as "Best Friend to Bad-ass Bella"?" Then he left.

Carlisle turned to Esme and asked her to dance. Emmett asked Rosalie and Char and I were left alone.

"How you holding up Hon?" she asked.

"I think I am overwhelmed at the moment. I'll be glad when this is over and I get a little peace." I replied.

Charlotte just hugged my waist and sent me a wave of sisterly love. It helped. Then we both turned to look for Peter in the crowd, sure that he would be finding some kind of trouble tonight.

**Bella POV**

I think if I have to smile a second longer, my face is going to fall off. The Ceremony went off without a hitch, but everyone is staring at me like I am suddenly going to grow horns. Or worse, I'm some new species of bug that they want to dissect under their microscope and see how I tick.

Smile and nod, smile and nod.

Then he is there in front of me, my savior, in Hugo Boss.

I smile and lean close to his ear so I can't be overheard "Peter where the fuck have you been? You've left me to put up with this bullshit all by myself all night!"

"Ahhh Strawbelly, I had to hear myself being called "1st Couselor to the Princess". What the hell is that? Sounds like a sissy title to me. Why couldn't I be "Best Friend to Bad-ass Bella" as Emmett called you?" Peter replied.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. My first real laugh all night. "Emmett?"

"Yeah, he's a member of the Coven my brother's in, you'll like him. Why don't you come with me for a minute and I'll introduce you to my brother?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder and I could see my family all happily talking to visitors, so I gave Peter my hand and we left the dais. We were walking across the crowded dancefloor when I remembered that Peter had just called me "Strawbelly". I stopped dead in my tracks, determined to call him on it.

"Come on" he tugged on my hand.

"You called me "Strawbelly"! That is by far the worst one yet. Really Peter and to think that I was going to let you take me on a Petey tour of Amsterdam. Let you get me high in one of the Coffee/Marijuana Houses and then suggest we go to the Redlight District to make fun of the horny men. Not gonna happen now!" I played like I was livid to see what he would do.

It took him a moment to realize the possibilities and then he was horrified that he might miss out. He dropped to his knees right there on the dancefloor and supplicated himself at my feet "Please Princess Isabella, please forgive me for my careless tongue and my utter idiocy?"

I was trying not to laugh when I heard the most menacing growl coming from across the room. I looked up to see where it was coming from and my eyes met a pair of black eyes. I felt like I was caught. I could not look away if I wanted to, and the owner of the black eyes was stalking towards me with vampires scrambling to get out of his way. I found myself panting for breath, as I watched this gorgeous vampire strut his way to me. He had to be at least 6'4" and he had honey blonde curls down to his jaw, broad shoulders, lean muscular build, narrow hips, and fuck me if he wasn't wearing cowboy boots with his tux. He was a sex god. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut, my panties were a swamp and my brain pure fog.

That is when Peter stepped in between me and the Sex God. "Major, she's half human. If you claim her while you are out of control like this, you could kill her or seriously hurt her."

Claim her? As in claim you mate, claim her? Fuck me... My mouth went dry.

Suddenly we were surrounded by my Family and the Guard. Doc and a burly dude were helping Peter hold my Sex God back, and he was growling at them all.

Uncle Aro said "Peter is this what you meant?"

Peter replied "Yeah but I didn't know he would react like this, he's had a hard couple of days. Fuck!"

I could hear that Pappi was stunned by this as he said "They are Mates, not just Mates but Soul Mates. It is why the reaction to the bond is so strong on his side."

OK Wow! Sex God is my Soulmate. I wanted to look at my Father to see how he is handling all this but I couldn't look away from my Sex God. Yeah he's mine. Shit, now what am I supposed to do with him?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

JPOV

Charlotte and I were watching for Peter to come back, when we saw him dragging a petite brunette through the crowded dancefloor. When I was finally able to see her, it was a jolt at how beautiful I thought her to be. Then she stopped and I wanted to yell for her to keep coming but Peter turned back to see why she stopped. They seemed to have a heated discussion and I was shocked when Peter got down on his knees before her. We couldn't hear what he was saying but it didn't matter; the Major within and I were both pissed. I let out a huge growl that echoed through the room.

She lifted her eyes from Peter and turned her gaze on me. Our eyes met and I was lost. She had such beautiful brown eyes, and I felt as if I was drowning in their chocolate depths. Everything about my body had suddenly come alive, with the need to do anything, be anything that this girl wants. I was overwhelmed and desperately afraid of losing this feeling. The Major took over, he told me that he was getting our Mate and no one was stopping him.

I stalked over to where they stood in the middle of the dancefloor and vampires fled out of my way. I was within feet of my Mate when Carlisle and Emmett grabbed hold of me. It wouldn't have stopped me but I didn't want to frighten my Mate. Peter got up in my face, spouting off stuff but I wasn't listening. All I could concentrate on was the feel and scent of Her. I started trying to shrug off my family when something finally penetrated my haze: Marcus had just confirmed that we are Mates, not just Mates but Soulmates.

My Mate tried to get to but Peter blocked her way, this caused me to growl louder and try harder to shake them off. We are surrounded by the Volturi, I am aware of them but only have eyes for Her. She tries to get around Peter again and one of the Guard reaches out to grab her and I go crazy. Now Peter, Carlisle and Emmett are barely able to contain me as I am snapping and snarling at the idea of a male touching my Mate. I quickly send the Guard to his knees with feelings of pain and fear.

Caius cries in a panic "Alec why haven't you restrained him?"

Alec feeling helpless and frustrated replies "I tried but Bella must be shielding him."

My Mate elbows Peter in the side and says "Get out of the way Peter, you could just introduce us asshole."

There is nervous laughter from those watching and Peter is feeling shock and bewilderment as he looks from my Mate to me. Then he bucks up and says "Princess Isabella Maria Vulturi, may I present to you my Brother and my Sire, Major Jasper Whitlock, also known as the "God of War"."

She smiled and then stepped forward. She placed one of her tiny hands on my chest, over where my heart used to beat and she said, "It's OK Jasper, no one is taking me away from you." The touch of her hand was like electricity through my skin, but it was her words that caused my Beast to purr. I could feel how much she liked the sound of my purring, how comforted and safe she was feeling and it brought me back.

The Major went back to hibernating and I regained control. Emmett and Carlisle must have felt the change in me too as they let go of me, but remained within reach. I didn't know what to do now? My Isabella seemed to feel my confusion as she smiled at me,reached out and took my hand and placed it over the hand she still held on my dead heart. My hand engulfed her tiny warm hand and the conversation Peter and I had in the Garden earlier came back to me.

Fuck!.

I'm mated to the Princess of the Volturi, not only that, but she is only half vampire?

I must be projecting my shock cause she laughed. She pulled our hands from my chest but didn't let go of my hand, and then said "Come Jasper, I think we have much to talk about and dancefloors are for dancing, not conversations." Then she pulled me through a crowd that parted like the red sea, out through some french doors into a large garden. She turns to the Guard at the door and says "See that we are undisturbed." He just bows and closes the door behind us.

We are alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

OK girl, get ahold of yourself. I have to be crazy, here I am in the middle of a crisis and I am arguing with myself. Bad Bella wants to let her Mate throw her over his shoulder and run off to fuck her brains out. Good Bella wants to tell him that she has to stay and do her duty at this stupid Ball. Good Bella wants to do as she always promised her Father she would, and tell her Mate that there would be no Fucking until they are married. Fuck my life. I don't like Bad Bella or Good Bella.

JPOV

I could feel the confusion coming off her, but I had no idea what she was confused about? She was giving off lust one moment, then trepidation the next. She had me on a roller coaster and I had no idea how to react.

"Well Major, Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she said out of nowhere.

I know my fucking eyebrows are up in my hairline and I am projecting shock by the shitloads now. The Major is shouting at me '_Hell ya, son get ya some' _and who am I to deny him?

So I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her ass, and lifted her into the air, so I wouldn't have to bend over for our lips to meet. The whole time, I kept my eyes on hers. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw her sink her teeth into her full lower lip. I wasn't about to have that so bent my head and sucked on her lower lip, pulling it out from her teeth. Now that I had her full attention, I kissed her softly. Just tasting her was driving me crazy, and the amount of desire she was feeling had me in heaven. I licked her lip gently and she opened her lips to me. I plunged my tongue deep in her mouth and her flavor exploded on my tastebuds. She tasted like peaches and strawberries, I couldn't get enough. Her small hands began to push me away and I let her. She was panting and I could feel her breasts heave against my chest. I was hard and ready to claim my Mate.

"Whoa there, Cowboy. I have still have to breath. Half human remember?" she said with a smile.

"Sorry Darlin, I got a little carried away and didn't realize that you still have to breath." Now I felt like shit cause I'd almost asphixiated my Mate.

I must have been projecting cause she felt my shame and framed my face with both her hands to make me look at her. "Hey, none of that! We have known eachother barely 15 minutes. We still have alot to learn about eachother Cowboy. Now either put me down so I can stand on my own two feet, or if you have to hold me; then sit down somewhere so that I am on your lap. Cause being held up in the air by my ass is causing the mother of all panty malfunctions, if you get my drift."

I chuckled softly and looked for somewhere to sit. If she was giving me the option to hold her on my lap, there was no way I wasn't taking it. I found a marble bench over by a fountain in the back of the garden and sat us down. She wiggled around on my lap for a minute and caused quite a bit of friction making me moan softly. She giggled at me? Did she do that shit on purpose? I checked her emotions and there was a mischievousness in there.

"Darlin, I will get you back for that." I growled at her. There was a spike of lust and then I could smell her arousal. She hid her cheeks as I could see the blush rising up in them and feel her embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I really do have to be serious now Cowboy." she said.

"Why do you keep calling me Cowboy?" I asked.

She chuckled "The boots and the accent. Besides I have always had a thing for Cowboys and Farmers. I love country music too. Pappi said that I spend too much time with Peter and I need to listen to Opera more. But that is neither here nor there...Major we have a problem."

I was so happy to hear that she liked me the way I was: boots, accent, Cowboy, Farmboy, Country Music lover; that it took me a minute to comprehend her final words. "Problem?"

"Yep, now don't get all het out of shape." she giggled "I just love that expression, I got it from Peter. Anyways. Here is the deal..." she was biting her lip again and I could feel how nervous she was, so I sent her a little confidence, so she could say what she needed to. "Thanks." She felt the help I had sent to her and continued. "This here shindig," chuckle "is for me. I can't just say "Wow thanks for coming but I just found my Mate so I will see you later." I have a duty to do, and part of that duty means being the guest of honor and making nice with all the Vampires etc... that came here to look for weakness. Don't get me wrong, a part of me wants you to throw me over your shoulder and tell the nosy asses to go fuck themselves; but I know that is not a good idea." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Major"she said.

I interrupted "Darlin my name is Jasper."

She looked startled "Oh, Peter always calls you Major or 'The Major'. I just thought that is what everyone calls you."

"This is kinda hard to explain but you know how there are times that the Vampire is in charge, and other times when we are more human?" she nodded. "Well because of how I was brought into this life, the Vampire in me is very strong, ruthless, and determined. It is almost like I am another person. That is why when the Vampire in me is in charge, people call me Major. My Vampire likes the respect. However, to you my Mate, I am Jasper."

She reached up and caressed my cheek and I could feel a purr deep in my chest. "How will I know when I am dealing with Jasper or when I am dealing with the Major?"

"Not always, but most of the time, the Major's eyes are black." I replied. I checked her emotions and she didn't feel scared or disgusted by me.

She looked deep in my eyes "Jasper, we still have to deal with the problem?"

I chuckled, she was already calling me on shit. "You were explaining circumstances but you hadn't told me of a problem as yet?" I snarked.

"Well, if didn't try to distract me, I would get to it. So...the problem is that I am needed to play 'Guest of Honor' and your instincts are going to go haywire if a male of any type gets close to me. Am I correct?"

I couldn't suppress the small growl that even the thought of a male near my Mate caused me. "Yes." I conceded.

"What can I do to make it easier for you?" she asked seriously.

I thought about her playing nice with everyone in there, and it seriously caused me to feel violent. I pushed the Major back, knowing that I needed to be calm about this. "Darlin, I don't know. I am a seriously dangerous individual. Add to that, the Mating drives and instincts, and I think that it is a recipe for disaster."

She smiled at me gently "I understand Jasper. How about this, when we go back in: I will stay by your side all night. You can keep ahold of me the whole time. I won't dance with anyone but you. If they ask, I will just tell them that I am newly mated and that I am saving all my dances for you. When I am introduced to someone, it is customary that they bow or curtsy, take my hand and kiss it; but tonight I will simply bow my head in return as they bow or curtsy to me. Will that help, do you think if we do things like that, that we can get through the rest of this stupid party?"

I thought about it, and everything that she offered sounded do-able. There were a couple of things that I had thought of that could help as well. "Darlin, I think that will work, but there are a couple more things that you can do to help."

"Whatever you need Jasper" she said emphatically.

I smiled and told myself to calm down, we could explore that later. "Darlin, I will hold you to that." She blushed and I chuckled. "When we are in there, I will feel all their emotions. If someone is feeling lust towards you, I may lose it, so it would be better if maybe Emmett and Peter stick by us, just in case. Also, if someone is paying too much attention to you, you could maybe think about something calm and peaceful, so I could absorb your emotions."She was nodding that all these are fine, but I was coming up on the dealbreaker. "Isabella, you know what usually happens when someone finds their Mate?"

"Yes, Jasper" now she was blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact.

"Why don't you tell me what you know, and so we both are clear on our expectations?" Now I was feeling a shitload of embarrassment from her, tinged with a little bit of lust. Hmmm?

She turned so her face was tucked under my chin and she was talking into my chest, I wanted to laugh but decided she might get offended. "Jasper, I don't know why you are making me say this but fine. The two people see eachother and their souls recognize the other half. Usually their Beast comes out and they become glued together. Sometimes they can't even wait to be alone to claim eachother, then usually the Male becomes very possessive. He will barricade them in a room or take her off somewhere private and they are not seen for a long time. During that time, he takes care of her every need, showing that he can provide and protect her."

"Honey, that sounds like it came out of a textbook." I couldn't help laughing. I could feel that she was a little hurt by my laughter so I stopped. "Isabella, I'm not laughing at you, but at how stiff and cold that sounded. While most of it is technically true. They left some details out."

I could feel her shock and dismay, so I hurried to explain "When I saw you tonight, my Beast did come out, The Major recognized you as our Mate right away. There was nothing and no one that could have kept me from your side. As for the claiming eachother, well I'm not gonna lie Sugar, I want to claim you very badly and if you were a full Vampire, you would be the same. As it is, your ability to calm your instincts is helping me to control my own. I am trying very hard to remember that you are half human. My Beast would never do anything to endanger our Mate, so he is allowing me to keep control. Part of the claiming, Isabella, is the marking. There are two ways we mark our Mates, biting them and scenting them. I can't bite you as you are not a full Vampire, without causing you unneeded pain, I don't even know what my venom would do to you." I felt like an ass for even thinking about it.

She finally looked up at me and tried to reassure me "Jasper, I have been bitten before. I train with the Guard so that I can protect myself. A bite causes some pain and tends to linger, but no more pain than most wounds cause slow to heal humans. Carlisle thinks it is because venom wasn't injected, it was only the venom that coats the teeth that was in the bites. He thinks that because my blood is a mixture of venom and human blood that my blood just absorbs the small amounts. For that reason, he thinks that in order to change me into a full Vampire, I would have to be injected with massive amounts. Even then, he isn't sure it would work. No one has ever been born Vampire before me, that we know of yet. If you want to mark me now, if that would make it easier for you tonight, you can."

The thought of someone else's teeth near my Mate, made me want to tear someone apart, but I listened to all she had to say. Knowing that I could mark my Mate and it wouldn't cause her any permanent problems, made it very hard to control my instincts again. The Major was telling me to Mark her now, show everyone that she is ours. I decided to hold off on that for a bit and continue my explanation. "Isabella, now that has been explained, I will definately be marking you tonight. I also want to scent you." I felt a spike of lust and a burst of fear from her. "Isabella, why does the thought of me scenting you make you afraid?"

She was back to hiding in my chest again, feeling embarrassed and nervous "Um uh, doesn't scenting usually involve" she gulped "the female naked and being licked by the male?" She was so embarrassed and scared.

I figured if I wanted to find out what her problem was with it, I should make her do all the talking so I just answered "yep" and popped the 'p'.

Now her voice was trembling and I gave her some calm to help her speak "Jasper, I've never. I mean, I am. Fuck my life." She then buried her face in my Tux jacket and mumbled "I'm a virgin. My Father always preached no sex before marriage and I didn't want to disappoint him, so I may have played like I have some experience but I don't cause I was waiting for my Mate. And you can't scent me cause then I'd be naked and I'm not ready for that. Oh shit but you're my Mate and you're gonna want that, but I have never even been to second base yet. Please just kill me now." she groaned, drowning in her total humiliation.

I was dumbfounded by her emotions, that it took me a couple of minutes to figure out what the hell she was rambling about, then it hit me. She's a virgin. No one but me will ever touch my Mate, will ever be inside my Mate, will ever know her that way; MINE! The possessive neanderthal in me was doing a touchdown dance. Fuck yeah! Then my brain came back online and other things entered my lust addled head: no sex before marriage, not disappoint Father, not ready to be seen naked, never been to second base... At this point, Neanderthal me and Gentleman me were dueling it out. My Isabella is innocent, screamed the Gentleman in me. We cannot be a Neanderthal, we need to show her that we value what she has sacrificed all these years to save for us. Her innocence is a treasure beyond price and we need to treat her so she knows we appreciate it. Neanderthal me was telling Gentleman me to stuff it, he needed to claim his Mate now.

Thankfully the Gentleman won out in the end. "Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi, you honor me with your trust and honesty, I will not let you down. If you want to wait until we are married, we will wait. However, I have to warn you, you won't be getting a long engagement. My instincts and Beast will be driving me up the wall just to give you that long. There is no need for your embarrassment, little one, you can tell me anything. For now, a compromise? I will only scent what is not covered by your clothing, and I will wait to give you my Mark to wear for eternity on a later date?" I leant down so that I could see her beautiful face, and she couldn't hide it from me, as she processed my words.

I felt acceptance, grattitude, and a small burst of love coming from her. I wanted to revell in the that little bit of love that I felt from my Mate, but I knew it would take me a while to scent her to my satisfaction.


End file.
